What Could Go Wrong
by idkxxgigglie
Summary: Sakura's THE popular. Once a popular always a popular..right? Wrong. Sakura moves to a new country, a new school and watches her reputation fall to Syaoran Li and his friends. What happens when Syaoran's tormentee has his life in her hands? Revenge..right
1. Hello? Hi!

Hey, hey, hey!! It's me again. SO yeah this story is just something that I dreamt up, yes I dreamt the WHOLE thing so sorry if it's a bit crappy at first but yeah I heart it! I haven't finished the epilogue for Boarding School cause I have major writer's block for it right now so if you read it give me some ideas!

So yeah.

Disclaimer: Clamp…not me…yet…

_Full Summary: Here's the story of a girl. Moving was the worst thing for Sakura Kinomoto who went from totally popular socialite to average girl within a day. However, once a popular always a popular but she's not about to sink down to the slutty level of the new Populars for the school hottie, Syaoran. Just when she's about to give up something goes wrong and Sakura has to take care of Syaoran while he's sick. Revenge much?_

Here goes!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hel-lo? Hi!**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" A girl panted as she caught up to Sakura in P.E.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked trying to run just a bit faster.

"Well I was wondering if you were coming to my party this Saturday." She asked, still panting from keeping up with her.

"I don't know…"

"Please." The girl begged. "If you come everyone else will too."

Sakura thought about it as she stopped running, finishing her workout knowing the girl still had a couple laps to go. "I guess I can go for a while."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She squealed as she kept running. Once her friends caught up, they stopped and turned to wave at Sakura. She awkwardly waved back and laughed when they started squealing.

"Sakura Kinomoto another good deed done?" Teased a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw a boy with green eyes, lighter than hers and black hair. "As a matter of fact, yes. I figured she needed someone like me at her party. Right, Josh?"

"Yeah," he said putting his arm around her. "She already has one more person going to her party. At least for a little while." He winked at her before walking to the boy's locker room.

"So your boyfriend is talking more now?"

"He's not my boyfriend Keiri." Sakura said, turning around. "But yeah he's talking a hell of a lot more now."

"I'm surprised with the amount that he used to talk before he was still as popular as he is and you with the amount that you talk that your not the most popular girl in the world." Keiri squealed and suddenly got stars in her eyes. "You two make the perfect couple! Remember when you first met him? It was soo romantic."

Sakura sweat dropped. "He was standing in the middle of the field. I'd hardly call that romantic Keiri" Then she smiled and winked. "I may not be the most popular in the world but at least I'm the most popular in St. Matthias Secondary. Let's remember that."

Keiri giggled, "You are way too conceited for your own good." Then they walked together to the changing rooms.

* * *

"I'm tired!" Sakura whined during lunch. "Can one of you guys get me a soda?" Out of the seven people at the table, no one responded. "You are all e-vil. Gosh."

"I got it for you!" A girl said excitedly as she came to the table running with a soda in hand.

Sakura took it and looked at the girl. "Thanks, you rock…err Lindsey, right?." The girl, Lindsey, nodded happily that Sakura knew her name. Oh yeah, sitting at table 5 had its perks.

Another group of girls squealed when she opened it. Josh laughed. "You think they put some sort of potion in there or something? You know, to make you like them."

"Oh, whatever Josh, you probably don't even know what a potion is." Rika stated playing with her hair. Josh looked confused and scratched his head. "…Of course I do."

Sakura laughed as she lifted her soda to her lips but something behind Josh caught her eye. Outside, in the courtyard a chubby looking kid was being pushed around and knocked to the ground by a group of eighth-graders.

The boy on the ground, in the same year as them, tried to pick his things up but was just knocked down again.

Sakura stood up and ran outside, followed by her friends. Once they were outside the entire cafeteria stood to watch through the window.

"Hey!" She yelled and the guys dropped everything they had and backed away. The boy on the ground had tears in his eyes as he collected his things. Sakura went around him and to the boys. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

They dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. "We-we're sorry we didn't know who he was."

"That doesn't matter now does it?" She spoke with an icy edge that made even her friends shudder. "If you EVER bully ANYONE again, you'll have to answer to me. Leave. Now."

The guys stood and ran behind the building. Sakura sighed and turned around to see the boy on the ground, crying. She got to her knees and hugged him, trying to soothe him. "Hey baby it's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"Thanks Saku." Came his muffled sob.

Sakura smiled, getting teary. "Hey, that's what cousins are for, right?" 'Poor Makle, he's been through so much. God, please don't make his life harder.' Sakura thought starting to cry silently.

"Sakura can you help me?" Came a squeaky voice from above her. Sakura looked up and saw Jamie, Makle's tiny and only friend, hanging by his belt on the tree branch.

"Oh, god. Josh?" Josh ran to the tree and helped Jamie down. Sakura looked to her cousin who had stopped crying and looked at him from arms length away. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." He responded, getting up. "Thanks Sakura, let's go Jamie." Jamie rushed to Makle's side and bowed quickly to Sakura before following his friend.

"Are YOU gonna be okay?" Josh asked as Sakura. Sakura nodded tearfully.

"Yeah it just hurts to see him get bullied like that." Sakura added silently to her self. Then all seven of her friends surrounded her in a big hug. "I have no idea what I would do without you guys. Thanks."

* * *

"Sakura, honey?" Fujitaka said coming into Sakura's room.

"…so I was like what-" Sakura stopped talking and got off her bed. "Hold on, Keiri. It's called knocking ever heard of it?"

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko warned.

Sakura sighed. "What is it?"

Fujitaka looked at his wife before calmly saying. "We need to talk get your brother and we'll meet you in the family room in a minute."

Once they left Sakura sat down on her bed again. "So yeah, I was like whatever and she looked at me like-"

"Now Sakura!" Nadeshiko yelled up the stairs. Sakura sighed. "I gotta go Keiri call you back later."

"Geez." Sakura sighed and pressed the intercom button next to her bed. "Hey loser, my parents want us ion the conference room NOW!"

"Shut up kaijuu I heard from the screaming." Before Sakura could retort, the clicked went off signaling that Touya turned his off. "Grr…"

Running down two flights of stairs Sakura ran across the massive front entrance and to the conference room where her parents and Touya were already seated. Touya leaned back, looking bored. "It's a conference, not dinner, still, you got here fast."

"Touya enough." Fujitaka warned a little too calmly. Sakura and Touya eyed their parents suspiciously.

"Kids, your father was appointed CEO of his company." Nadeshiko said calmly looking at them with a serious face.

"That's great." Sakura smiled. "Why are you so grim then?"

Fujitaka got up and sat between her and Touya. "Some things are going to change."

"Like what?" Touya asked.

"Well, Japan seems too remote for the company. So we are moving to Hong Kong."

Sakura looked from her dad to her mom and whispered icily, "What? In case you didn't know Hong Kong is worse! It's full of crack jobs and whacks! You're both crazy. THERE IS NO WAY I'M MOVING!" She yelled the last part before running up the stairs.

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko called after her.

"Leave her mom, she'll get over it." Touya said putting his head in his hands.

"I can't just watch her cry like that. My heart is breaking."

Fujitaka went over to sit beside her and hugged her. "It'll be alright. Just watch."

"I hope so…" But upstairs there was distinct sound of something crashing.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"I'm going to miss you too." Josh said, hugging her in the waiting room as they waited for Fujitaka to return.

"You can't move. We've all been friends since we were in diapers." Chiharu whined.

"Yeah, what are we going to do without you?" Seth asked.

"You?" Sakura asked. "What am I going to do without you guys? Graduation is just months away."

"We could always kidnap you." Keiri suggested, hugging her. Sakura laughed.

"Are you going to come visit us?" Naoko asked.

"Of course. How can I not?" Sakura cried. "Be sure to invite me to graduation."

"Of course."

"The jet's ready. It's time to go." Fujitaka announced before leaving with Nadeshiko and tearing Touya away from his friends. All of Sakura's friends cried out and surrounded her in a hug as she broke down.

Touya fought his way through and picked her up like he used to when she was five. Sakura looked over his shoulder and waved, one last time. "Let's go squirt. You'll see them again, I promise."

"Okay. I'm sure you're right…"

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

"Sakura we're going to be late!"

Sakura groaned as she fell out of her small bed. "I hate my life." She whispered icily, glaring at her tiny bed and small room.

_As if moving had not been hard enough on her, her "father" had taken away her lifelines, her credit cards, claiming they were starting over fresh, not as spoiled rich kids._

_That wasn't the end of it however. When they arrived at their 'new home' she noticed it was a shabby yellow two-story house about the size of her old room back home. "What's this?" She had asked._

"_Your new home. I think it will give us a sense of comfort the old house was too cold and roomy." Nadeshiko persuaded to her._

"_So now we're going to suffocate?" Touya asked making a disgusted face at the new house._

"_Let's give it a try." Fujitaka said opening the door._

'So yeah, it was the perfect home.' Sakura thought sarcastically as she combed her shoulder-length hair. 'The new neighborhood…the size of my old house. The new house…the size of my old room. My new room…the size of my old bed. My new closet the size of-'

"SAKURA!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled and ran down the stairs.

Now in tenth grade, Sakura attended a public school where no one knew who her parents were and the power they had. No one knew that she had a closet full of designer clothes since she always wore regular, boring clothes. No one knew who she was before and no one cared. It sucked.

The popular girls were sluts. The popular boys were jerks. So in the end, she was mildly happy with her friends, because she knew that they were true friends.

"Watch it!" Someone ran into her.

Sakura cried as she fell to the ground. "Ow…" She looked up.

…And he was the king of them. Or at least prince. Syaoran Li. The worst jerk you could possibly know and yet, she still liked him. Why? Not even she knows.

"Syaoran be nice." Came another voice. Yup, there was the king. Eriol Hiiragizawa. The nicest guy you could meet but a bit of an airhead. Eriol helped Sakura up and smiled. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled then glared at Syaoran. She wasn't a total outcast, not average but not **totally** popular either. The popular group were all her 'friends'. They just weren't her closest friends.

"Syaoran are you okay?" A group of girls squealed knocking Sakura over again. Eriol helped her up again and smiled at her. See? Why couldn't she like Eriol?

"Hope he choke's and dies." Sakura muttered under her breath. Eriol laughed and walked with her to homeroom.

"Kids, today I have some very important news. Your classmates Jeanne, Meiling, and Joanna among others have organized a tenth grade trip for this class." 'In other words, the sluts have found a way to show off.' Sakura thought.

"…so yeah we're paying for it but you guys have to put in some money you know? Since it's over seas we are estimating somewhere around ten grand?"

"What?"

"We can't afford that."

Many whispers were heard around the classroom. "Fine we'll pay for it because we are SO nice. It's during spring break. So you all have about two days to get permission and pack your bags."

"I can't go." Oralia said leaning over to talk. "My parents and I are going to visit my aunt."

"Family in Spain." Isabel spoke up too.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo desperately. Tomoyo smiled. "I don't have anything to do." Sakura squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you. You saved me."

Tomoyo giggled. "I know, right?"

* * *

"So how's Keiri?" Sakura asked Makle that night when he arrived from Japan.

"A little bitchy now, we don't talk as much." He said looking at her.

Sakura hugged him, "I missed you!" She squealed and he cringed at the volume. "How's life in Carrielios Prep?"

"Guess who the popular group is again." He said, voice monotone.

"Do you…" Sakura started but then faded out.

"I think that you would definitely be the most popular girl in school, still." He responded knowing her question.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"You like, no LOVE attention. I think being not as popular here is really throwing you off."

"I guess." Sakura sighed. "Besides who would have guessed, right?" She asked as she tackled him, jokingly.

"Knowing you," he laughed. "If word got out back home everyone would be a social outcast within a day wanting to be just like you."

Sakura gasped, "I am not a social outcast."

"Are too." He teased. "You know, maybe you should move back."

"I don't know…"Sakura answered quickly but thought about it. Could she really go back now?

Sakura smiled and tackled him. "C'mon were going out somewhere. Somewhere fun."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Be quiet!"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at Jeanne's desperate attempt to quiet the class down at the airport.

"Meiling, help."

Meiling was sitting in the chair behind Syaoran whispering in his ear. Sakura looked at this and almost gagged along with Tomoyo.

"Hide me." Eriol panted as he hid in front of Sakura and Tomoyo.

"From who?" Tomoyo asked, turning red. Eriol looked up at her and blushed. Then cleared his throat and whispered. "Her."

"Eriol!" Joanna called out. "Where are youuuu??"

She walked in the other direction and Eriol sighed standing up straight. "So Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto will you two accompany me to the café to buy a coffee?" He asked politely.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled at his act. "I'll stay here, why don't you go, Tomoyo."

Eriol offered his arm to Tomoyo and gave Sakura a thumbs up. She smiled when Tomoyo also gave her a 'thank you' look.

Sakura sat down and didn't realize where she was sitting until she heard and uncontrollable cough next to her.

"Oh my gosh Syao-bear are you okay?" Meiling cooed. She held his head back trying to stop the cough.

"Obviously not." Sakura said going over to them.

"Stay out of this Kinomoto." Meiling warned but Sakura paid no attention to her.

Sakura slapped Meiling's hands off and held his head upright. When the cough kept coming she pulled a leaf and a bottle of water from somewhere in her backpack and gave them to him. "Here eat this and swallow it."

"Why-cough-should-I-cough-lis-cough-en-cough-to-cought cough-you?" Syaoran coughed looking at her with a glare.

"Do you really have a choice right now?" She retorted. He looked at her and took the leaf and water.

Syaoran did as he was told and almost gagged. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Helpful." Sakura muttered and walked away. "Last time I help you."

Syaoran glared at her. Jeanne blow a whistle loudly from the other side of the waiting room and it got quiet. "Plane's ready so get in line so we can get on."

"Geez who died and made her queen?" Tomoyo muttered when they got back.

Eriol picked her backpack and Sakura's before they could and smiled. "My thing's are already on so I can help you after all ladies like yourselves shouldn't have burdens."

"What a gentleman." Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh and Sakura." He called.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping Syaoran." Eriol muttered so Syaoran wouldn't hear him.

"Your welcome. Though it's the last time I ever will." Sakura laughed and Eriol and Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura and Tomoyo were seated in the middle row of the plane with an empty seat on Tomoyo's left side and Sakura, in the window seat, on her right. Suddenly Eriol popped out of nowhere and sat next to Tomoyo, buckling in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's a lot more fun with you two than with them." He motioned to the front where Joanna was looking for him like mad.

Sakura smiled and looked from Eriol and Tomoyo to Syaoran up front.

Maybe this trip won't be so bad…

* * *

Haha hi hi! Well I'm gonna have some fun with this and I'm also going to be working on another story not to mention ASB elections are coming so yeah! Motivate me and I'll write another chapter! Muah!

xxlilxxcutiexx0335xx


	2. How are you doing? Bad

**thanks to my reviewers. okay so there's alot of stuff in this chapter thats totally unbeleivab;e but that was how my dream went so just roll, k?

* * *

Chapter 2: How Are You? Bad.**

* * *

"Ahh!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up!"

"cough-cough. Meiling let cough-cough go of me!"

"_Please remain calm we have just hit some turbulence above international waters due to a heavy thunderstorm. Please buckle in, adjust your seat upright, and wake anyone around you."_

Sakura took her earphones off and shook Tomoyo gently. "Tomoyo. Tomoyo. TOMOYO! WAKE UP!"

Tomoyo jumped and looked at Sakura out of one eye before panicking. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry just buckle in and wake Eriol up." Sakura said putting her bag under her seat. 'Okay, nothing to worry about right? Just some turbulence, a couple more hours and we'll be in-'

The plane lurched forward and Sakura hit her head against the seat in front of her, as did everyone else by what she assumed.

More screams.

Sakura came back up and looked forward, a bit fuzzy. She distinctly saw and heard Meiling trying to wake Syaoran up who had apparently been knocked out cold. Her vision blurred even more and she felt Tomoyo grab her as the both leaned left and onto Eriol.

"Sakura are you…" Was the last thing Sakura heard. Something at the back of the plane snapped and suddenly the wind began flowing through the plane furiously.

Next thing she knew, Sakura was being handed a square yellow floater and the oxygen mask hit the top of her head. The screams were gone and she could see Tomoyo's mouth moving but no sound was coming out. The plane evened out a bit from its dive but was still falling quickly.

'Oh my god even if I survive I think I'm deaf. Daddy I'm sorry I was a brat. Mommy I'm sorry I ever bugged you soo much. Touya I'm sorry I-'

Sakura thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hard bump launching her forward into the side. The she heard a loud crunch and cried out loudly. The plane soon began to fill up with water.

Sakura unbuckled herself, as did Tomoyo and Eriol, following her lead. Oh yeah, now she knew what that crunch was, her arm. Feeling a heavy weight on her back she realized she was still wearing her backpack. Oh well, no time for that now.

Apparently everyone thought the same thing as they swam to the top. Sakura opened her eyes for a while and saw some helping others who couldn't' swim hold onto the floaters, some struggling to swim, and a large group surrounding what was no doubt the devil himself, a knocked out Syaoran Li.

Looking upward, a small light formed. 'I'm dead. Wait, no that's a fire.'

Swimming towards it faster she soon reached for the top gasping for breath. Taking in deep breaths, she never realized how precious air could be until now. Many other heads started popping up and looking towards the fire.

If Sakura weren't floating for her life and that plane crashing had not almost cost everyone all of their lives, she would have actually thought that it looked amazing. The blazes were floating on the water surprisingly and the pieces of thin metal were floating on top.

Suddenly, a sharp cry was heard and everyone gasped. IN the middle of the fires was one of the girls from Sakura's class. Not thinking, Sakura swam as hard as she could towards the girl, with the yellow floater in the arm that didn't hurt.

The presence of the fire started burning her by itself, and the freezing cold that she felt a couple seconds ago had vanished completely.

When Sakura got to the spot where the girl had been she saw no one but felt a tug on her leg. Pulling in a huge breath she went underneath and shielding her eyes from the light above her saw the girl about to pass out and what had kept her from moving.

The girl's, Cassie according to the name on the uniform, leg had gotten stuck between a piece of metal and a seat where Sakura saw, blood was pouring out from and couldn't help but thinking, 'I wonder if there are sharks anywhere around here?'

Pushing the seat aside from behind Cassie, the leg broke loose but the boot was too chunky to get out so Sakura unzipped the hot zipper and pulled Cassie to the top.

"Here." Sakura breathed out giving Cassie her floater and pushing her towards the others. Sakura soon started to follow but the fires behind her turned from small different ones to one huge blaze and Sakura felt the heat get to her. 'How ironic,' she thought, 'That I'm going burn in water that's probably below freezing.' The light blinded her and in the split second that she blinked, her eyes wouldn't open again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura." I heard a voice singing. Ow, my eyes hurt what the hell is that light?

"Sakura waaake uuup." Is that my mom? Was that a dream? Ow, ow, ow, OW! NO!! If I can feel my arm hurting that badly it wasn't a dream. Then I'm not in heaven either. Then WHERE THE HELL AM I? Oh, no. Am I in hell? NO, the light is too white.

"Sakura, please wake up." That voice. It sounds like my mom's perfect singing but it's too soft, too quiet to be my mother, too young. Wait a minute.

"Eriol, you said my singing would work." It said normally no longer singing. Yup, it's Tomoyo. Wait. Tomoyo, where are we and WHAT IS THAT LIGHT?

Groaning I tried to move but my arm throbbed and I cried out loudly. Tomoyo gasped and I heard footsteps running towards us. Muffled footsteps. "What am I on?" I thought out loud.

Tomoyo cried out to Eriol, "She's awake." And then I heard her hug and kiss him. Oh great, I wake up and he gets all the praise.

"Tomoyo, what am I laying on? Where are we? Is Cassie okay? And WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LIGHT IN MY EYES?" I rambled.

Tomoyo giggled, "Sakura you are too kawaii. Open your eyes and find out."

I tried, rally I did but…"I can't open them Tomoyo."

"Aaahh!" That wasn't Tomoyo, I'd recognize that scream anywhere, and it was Meiling. "He's dead! Syao's dead!"

I snapped my eyes open. No way. I couldn't have gotten that lucky. That's what that light was, the freaking sun. I looked around and everything seemed fuzzy for a while before it cleared up.

Sitting up I winced. Yup, that arm is broken. 'Poor arm though I've broken it at least four times since I started doing cheerleading four years ago I wonder if that somehow-'

"SYAO!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. That screaming is giving me a migraine.

Looking around, my breath hitched in my throat. Everything was so…magical. We were in an alcove on a hill overlooking the ocean, with the surrounding trees making a sort roof top above us. The sun made everything give off a yellow glow. 'Seriously, am I not in heaven?'

"AAAHH! SYAO!" Nope. I'm not if she's here. Looking over to the bad attempt for a ten, I saw Meiling crying over what seemed to be Li, I guess with everyone surrounding them. 'Wow, so he's dead huh? Shouldn't I be happy-Wait a minute, how can he be dead? He's so red. I shouldn't do this.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Meiling get off him!" Sakura said yelling and running over nearly tripping on the sand.

When she got there Meiling glared at her and spat. "What do you want Kinomoto?"

"Get off him."

Meiling's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Get off him, you're crushing his only way to breathe." Sakura repeated pushing her off. The red drained form Syaoran's face and his breathing almost went back to normal, still a bit ragged. "See?"

"How did YOU know that?" Jeanne sneered.

Sakura's eyes watered and her head hung down, not wanting Jeanne or anyone else to see her cry. Eriol stepped in and answered for her, "She took a lot of medicine classes in her old school, she wants to be as doctor after all."

"ERIOL!" Joanna yelled and pounced on him. "Soo…what do you want to be?"

"Dead." He muttered rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Syaoran's breathing became small and hitched. Sakura looked at him just before Meiling pushed her out of the way. "Go away freak we don't need your help."

"Okay." Sakura shrugged heading back over to her tent with Tomoyo and Eriol.

A couple minutes later Meiling yelled. "Hey freak!"

Sakura ignored her and continued talking to Tomoyo and Eriol. She smiled when she heard Meiling's exasperated sigh. "Kinomoto can you PLEASE help Syao?"

"Come on, Sakura." Tomoyo said trying to convince her friend. "It's Meiling and she actually said please with out puking."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "I guess."

Going over to Syaoran she saw Meiling throw her a nasty look. "Freak…"

"What was that Meiling?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Nothing."

Feeling Syaoran's forehead, Sakura sighed. Then she put her ear on his chest to listen to his breathing. "Hey fr-kinomoto what are you doing?" Jeanne screeched.

Sakura ignored her and sat up before calling over to Tomoyo. "Is my backpack here?"

Tomoyo rushed to their tent and back with a heavy backpack. "Yeah, but most of your things got wet."

"No duh Sherlock it was floating in water for a couple hours." Joanne sneered. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at her in return then Eriol went over to her side making Joanna's eyes widen before she ran off.

Sakura shook her head and started dragging Syaoran into the oversized ten he was supposed to be in. Meiling started to follow then thought out loud, "Ew what if he's contagious or something. If anyone should die it should be Kinomoto." Then ran off with Jeanne and everyone else down to the shore.

Soon after Eriol and Tomoyo left as well leaving Syaoran and Sakura in the alcove by themselves.

Sakura stared at the sleeping figure and sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with you in this tent until you wake up…" Then she chuckled a bit. "..brat."

"Is he awake yet?" Her teacher, Ms. Delwin, asked.

"No, not yet." Sakura said looking up at her.

"My goodness Sakura what happened?" She asked noticing the purple blob Sakura had instead of her normal arm.

Sakura held it up to the small stream of light passing through and sighed. "I don't know Ms. Delwin but it hurts a lot, actually I was going to take care of it now."

"Call me Mary, all the other students are already." Mary said getting the antiseptic Sakura had next to Syaoran. She applied it to the cuts around the broken arm as Sakura winced.

"What exactly is going on, Ms. Del- I mean- Mary?" Sakura asked closing her eyes from the pain as Mary bandaged her arm.

"I'm still trying to process that Sakura. What I do know is that Cassie rally looks up to you, as do the other kids here." Mary said gently.

"Well who else is here? Where exactly is here?" Sakura asked, curiously.

Mary gave a desperate sigh, "All fourteen kids that were on that plane are here, I am here, we are missing are the luggage and the pilot. Well, most of the luggage washed on shore, as for the pilot…"

Sakura looked up as her arm was getting finished up on. She wasn't dumb enough as to not figure out what is going on.

Mary saw her expression and assured, "What is good is that we are alive, we have shelter and the amount of food in one of your luggage bag will keep us alive for some time."

Sakura smiled lazily and rubbed the back of her head with her broken hand. "What can I say, I get hungry."

Mary smiled warmly, "Well I envy you. How you can eat so much and stay so skinny is beyond me."

Sakura smiled back and turned back to Syaoran. Thinking Mary was gone she whispered, "What is wrong with you, Li?"

"Sakura?" Mary called, smiling.

Sakura jumped and then turned to look at her shyly, "Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of him." She said sincerely before exiting to check on the students.

"Yeah," Sakura muttered to herself before looking at Syaoran again. "Thanks."

* * *

TOTALLY UNBELiiEVABLE? I KNOW ThAT'S WHaT I LiiKE ABOUT IT ! review...please...! 


	3. Help me? Ugh

Okay so here's a quick chapter okay cause my computer is down and all my stuff got lost but I don't want you guys to suffer even if I have to. SO here's a quick chapter since I don't have much time left.

* * *

The WONDERFUL-AMAZING-Bomb ect…Reviewers: 

euphoria.bebe: expect the unexpected :)

Sakura Panda63: well see, I might feel like killing him off . :( jk hes too cute

SnowCharms: Touya might even join the rescue team knowing him haha. But remember they were barely going to their destination so itll take a while.

Hikari Clow Reed: O M G you suck. Haha not really you actually rock cause even though Im now addicted to Flight 29 Down I love it . I cant wait for the movie to come out. Cause you kinda sparked my interest and now I love it. One of my favorite shows (Endurance is my favorite cause my cousin was on it) and UNFORTUNATLY for this chapter and the next its gonna fall directly into F29D.

pdrnjm: Uhhhh…yeeeeah…maybe :

Pink Fire101: I love things that seem to odd to be true . : Im weird like that.

Musette Fujiwara: I know I love Meiling I just hate her in this story.

Sakura and Syaoran: Haha I love that word . 'wicked' :

Eien.Rain: well see what I do with the pilot I havent decided yet since it wasn't in my dream

so Im probably not going to do anything.

* * *

Now chapter…

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Help me? Ugh… 

"Wake up, Li. C'mon wake up."

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh. She got up and went outside in search of her backpack. Looking around she sigh again, this time sad. Two weeks had gone by and no sign of anything changing. The kids surprisingly had set up a decent camp and learned to get things to eat like fish (but they wouldn't touch them until they were cooked).

Everyone was down by the beach at this time of day. It was surprising how they would take this as fun. Camping and having fun. None of them realized in how much danger they truly were.

Sakura picked up food and a jug of water and went back into the tent. AS she sat down she noticed Syaoran's hand had been moved from his stomach to his head. Sakura shrugged it off thinking it had been Meiling. She reached for the wet towel on his forehead when it happened.

Syaoran's eye twitched and his hand shot up lazily to grab hers. Sakura gasped and hit him. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her. "What the hell was that for?" He croaked.

"Just checking to see if you were actually waking up." She responded coolly but inside she was jumping up and down.

"Ugh." He groaned rolling over to his side. Sakura laid him flat on his back and looked for something in her backpack. Mixing in the gray powder with a bit of water she handed it to him.

Syaoran's hand shook violently with the glass in hand and Sakura took it from him and sighed. "Can you sit up?" She asked. Once again Syaoran's arms shook before he plopped back down, defeated. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No why would I ever want you to help me? Go get Meiling." Syaoran groaned. Sakura got up and found Meiling bugging Mary by the water.

"PLEASE!" Meiling yelled.

Mary gave a tired sigh and calmly responded, "no Meiling."

Meiling huffed and turned around, spotting Sakura. Before she could open her mouth she shoved the bowl at her and whispered, "Syaoran's awake I need you to feed him."

Meiling's eyes widened and she ran off to see him. Sakura was left with Mary who gave her a quiet thank you.

"Sakura. Come with me."

Sakura gave her a weird look but followed anyways.

They stopped in a small alcove with four other kids. The boys basketball captain, the boys running captain, the girls soccer captain, and the girls volleyball captain. IN turn, they each gave her a nod of greeting and sat down at the same time.

Mary buried her head in her hands. "Obviously, we have a problem here. At this point I don't know what to do or where we are or anything but we need to know if there is anything here that can help us. So I need you four to go into the jungle and look for something, anything that can help us. Sakura," Mary paused.

Sakura leaned forward listening intently. "Yes?"

"I wanted you to go but with current situations I think it better for you to stay here to help Li." Mary breathed out and winced.

"WHY?!" Sakura yelled standing up.

"Because as valuable as you can be with them you're the only one here who can help us with anything we need." Mary replied standing up. The rest of the group looked back in forth between the two.

Sakura huffed and sat down. Mary smiled and looked to the girls soccer captain. "Takkie I need you and Sakura to go over anything that could help you on this. The rest of you pack your things you'll head out tomorrow morning."

Everyone else left leaving Sakura with Takkie. Sakura looked up at the morning sky then at the girl sitting next to her. "Alright, the first thing you need to know is…"

* * *

.

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" 

The police officer sweat dropped and backed away from the fuming guy in front of him. "Take it easy, sir. We'll find them."

"Yukito." Nadeshiko cried. Yukito nodded and went over to Touya who was about to kill the police officer who had come to their house.

"THAT'S MY SISTER THAT'S MISSING!" Touya yelled as Yukito dragged him away.

"I know, they'll find her don't worry." Yukito replied calmly.

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T? SHE'S WHO KNOWS WHERE WITH A BUNCH OF HORMONE CRAZED TEENAGE BOYS WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO THINK? I'LL MURDER THEM WHEN THEY GET BACK IF…" Touya's screaming faded away and the officer sighed in relief.

"So what exactly happened?" Fujitaka asked taking his glasses off in frustration.

"Well we last had contact with them when the plane was 13 days ago when the flight was over the Pacific Ocean."

"So they might be close to where they were supposed to be?" Nadeshiko asked hopefully.

"That's the catch. The connections to the flight were cut off about fifteen hours before the plane was scheduled to land. So doing the math they were cut off somewhere between Japan and Hawaii. ASSUMING that the plane landed safely and on land, they should be able to survive a good month before…"

"ASSUMING?"

"A MONTH?"

The police officer got scared again as Fujitaka stood up. "What are the chances that they landed safely and on land?"

"About .14 since they did get caught in a storm and there are not many islands in the middle of the ocean and those that are, are not recorded to be inhabited."

Nadeshiko hid her face in her hands. Fujitaka bowed to the police officer as they headed towards the door. "Thank you."

"NO problem sir and we'll make sure your child is back safely." He replied and headed towards his car.

Fujitaka closed the door and went directly to the phone. "Dad?" Touya questioned.

"I'm not leaving my daughter in the hands of these people." He replied as the phone began to call. "This is Kinomoto, I need your best men to prepare themselves, I have a mission for them."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sakrua stretched and lay back onto the sand watching the sun go down. Mary sat down next to her. "How's he doing?" 

Sakura looked back at the ten behind her. "Better." Then muttered, "unfortunately."

Mary laughed. "I want to thank you again."

"It's not big deal." Sakura replied waving it off.

"MARY! MARY!" A boy about the same age as Sakura came running down followed by his friends. In his hands was a wooden box with carvings on top. The woods looked scorched and ashy and Sakura's eyes widened. "Have you opened it yet?"

"NO why?" He asked.

Mary looked at Sakura's now pale face and then back at the box. She flipped open the burned wooden lock and lifted open the lid. Her face went white and she threw the box down and backed away. ;

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

END FOR NOW

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Okay so yeah this was just a quick literally five minute chapter and my comp is almost donw so when it is I'll write a long chapter but for now I'll prob write another short chapter when I get enough reviewwwsss…. : luv you all 

xxhunniiebunniiexx


	4. What? OMG

Alright people well here's another semi short chapter. Review and when my comp. Works again and I have time ill write a super long chapter !

* * *

MY REViEWERS:

rosedreamer101: lol, not years, just a long time. Well thanks for reading. :

Lil Miss Delusional: I do too, and in the beginning I didn't mean to leave it off like that but yeah I didn't have much time before my professor caught me so I had to hurry. :

Cherry Akira Li: Ahh…suspense:

brightestoflights: read and find out : thank you glad to hear it.

Musette Fujiwara: Yup, I love Meiling but I had to make her evil here and even I hate it. Ugh Syaoran..tsk…tsk too naïve I know. Well the rest is still a secret ;

KalHoNaHo12: Thank you hope you enjoy this chapter. :

Sakura Panda63: lol the universal question. :

furubarulz1996-darkangelz: tsk tsk well im glad to know that this is one of the stories you're reading :

SnowCharms: I do too, haha jk I wouldn't do that.

Nadja100: lol I did my best on the "fast" part but it wasn't so fast. Hehehe

euphoria.bebe: I know psh, typical Touya.

Cardcaptor Natesha: thank you :

* * *

CHAPTER 3: WHAT? OMG

* * *

"MARY! MARY!" A boy about the same age as Sakura came running down followed by his friends. In his hands was a wooden box with carvings on top. The woods looked scorched and ashy and Sakura's eyes widened. "Have you opened it yet?"

"NO why?" He asked.

Mary looked at Sakura's now pale face and then back at the box. She flipped open the burned wooden lock and lifted open the lid. A morbid green gas came out from the medium sized box. Her face went white and she threw the box down and backed away.

The boy holding the box looked inside and threw the box down before backing away as well. A severed head rolled out marking its trail as it rolled along the white sand. One of the boy's friends ran away towards the forest in horror. The rest of them began to feel sick and followed her.

Mary kicked the box away as she neared the boy who was sitting in shock on the ground. "Where'd you find it?"

He chocked on his own words before he regained some sort of a voice and pointed towards the forest. "There- about half a mile in."

"The kids." Mary gasped and she began to run towards the camp.

Sakura looked towards where the head had disappeared and thought, 'I doubt that was shipped here…

* * *

Syaoran looked around. "Hmm Kinomoto seems to be freaking out a lot."

"What do you expect? She's a freak..." Meiling murmured. She fed him another spoonful. "I'm so glad your feeling better sweetie."

"Yeah Sakura's herbs are really helping…"

"WHAT?"

Syaoran looked up from his notebook. "What?"

Meiling put the bowl down. "What did you just say?"

"I said Kinomoto's disgusting herbs are actually helping." Syaoran replied coolly before returning to his notebook. 'It just slipped.'

"Okay, I was starting to think that like what five six weeks after you woke up you'd actually start thinking more of her." Meiling cried disgustedly and continued to feed him.

Syaoran scoffed. "Of course not."

Meiling got up. "Alright well I'm done I'll see you tomorrow Syao-bear."

Syaoran didn't even look up. "Alright then…

* * *

_Day 35_

_So it's been 35 days since we crashed and 22 since I woke up. At first it surprised me Kinomoto was so useful I guess you could call it. I f anything I didn't want her here but if she hadn't been here I probably would be dead right now. I feel better I guess. And I suppose I DO owe it to Kinomoto. I don't know it's kind of become as if I want and need to be mad at her but I can't._

* * *

'Speaking of which where is-'

The tent door opened and in came Sakura drenched from head to toe from the downpour outside. Syaoran stared at her. "You look like crap Kinomoto."

Sakura gave him a half-glare. "Gee thanks, Li."

"Just don't get me wet." Syaoran replied looking back down.

"Brat." She muttered as she grabbed some crushed herbs from her bag.

"So what are you poisoning me with today?" Syaoran sniffled.

"Something that'll clear your nose and keep you from looking like a clown like you do right now." She snapped. Syaoran smirked. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

Syaoran's smirk faded and he got lost in thought. "I…don't know."

"Freak." Sakura muttered again as she mixed the powder with water. "Here."

Syaoran gulped it down. "It tastes like sh-"

"I don't care what it tastes like you ungrateful brat. I swear-" Then to Syaoran it happened in a flash, literally.

A flash of lightning shone through the camp shining through the only open flap in the tent. And the thunder followed less than a second after. The lights in his tent flickered and went out. The next thing he knew Kinomoto was in a little ball next to him, muttering something.

"Make it go away, make it go away."

"Kinomoto?"

"Make it go away, please."

"Kinomoto?"

"Just go away."

"KINOMOTO!"

_;;Flash.;; __**BOOM.**_

"Ahhh!"

Syaoran looked at her and started laughing. "You're scared of lightning?" Sakura gave a small squeal. Syaoran stopped. "Oh sorry, I didn't know."

Syaoran used all his strength to sit up and looked out the small flap out into the camp. "Hmm. The light in the whole camp is out; it's pitch black outside."

Sakura peeked up. "Hoeee…"

Syaoran looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile when she jumped up at the next round of thunder.

The rain poured down harder and the wind blew so hard that the corners of the tent lifted up in a mad attempt to lift up.

* * *

SYAORAN'S POV

I don't feel bad for her. It's not like it's just her but I hate seeing anyone like this, feeling vulnerable. I lay back down, exhausted from that small attempt to stay sitting up.

* * *

_I began to rack my brain for ideas on how to distract her. My mind slowly started drifting away to me. How did I end up like this? _

_I mean a little more than a month ago when I got on that plane if someone had told me that I would be close to dieing in the middle of the wilderness developing feelings (of compassion) for this random freak I would've laughed in their face._

_I don't know it just seems that all this time with her has made me see her as more of a person that the piece of trash that walked by me in the halls or sat by me in most of my classes._

_It's weird I guess you could say. Oh! I have an idea. I have to go._

* * *

"So what else are you afraid of?" I asked looking at the top of the ten (which was dangerously loose now, by the way. She whimpered and closed her arms more tightly around herself.

Oops, I just scared her more.

"Well I'm not afraid of anything." I bragged, almost teasingly.

Please work…

Sakura giggled and I smiled inwardly. "Yeah right, Li."

"It's true. You know because I'm soo awesome." I began imitating Meiling at the end only because I knew Sakura didn't like her.

Wait. Sakura? I meant Kinomoto.

"So you're not afraid of anything?"

I knew she wasn't being annoying like Meiling would be just something about her voice…she just sounded curious more than anything.

"Well," I'm not going to do this, right? "If I DID have a fear, which I don't" –Sakura giggled- "it would be my mother."

Sakura looked up and I saw her laugh even through the thunder. "You can't be afraid of your mother."

"Oh you've never met my mother." I replied closing my eyes. "Though at this point I'd rather be with her for a full day than be stuck on this island."

For a moment I though Sakura wasn't even there anymore because all I heard were the distinct cries and yelling of the rest of the camp but closely all I heard was my own breathing and the thunder outside.

"Yeah." I heard her murmur and she rested her chin on her elbows. "I'm afraid of ghosts, too."

Ghosts? She's 15 not five. Immediately I felt guilty for thinking that when I saw her start to tear up.

"Why?" Did I just ask that?

Sakura looked at me, a bit surprised. "Not that I really care or anything but I'm just bored right now." I defended myself. Wait (again). Why should I be defending myself?

She looked back down and stayed silent. Great. Now I made it even worse than how it was before. "But tell me anyways I wanna hear it."

Her ears kinda twitched in this cute way when she heard that. She smiled and started whispering as if someone was listening in. "Well, it started when I was about three…"

* * *

L

* * *

Touya winced when he heard (and unfortunately saw) the man be thrown against the wall shattering the frame that was on it. He stood off to the side along with Nadeshiko and Yukito not wanting to get involved in his father's angry march.

Nadeshiko had fear in her eyes as she hid behind her son. She had never seen Fujitaka mad at all. Then, all of a sudden here he was, with inhuman strength throwing people all over the house.

Fujitaka grabbed the chief by the collar. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

"There are no traces of any sort of crash anywhere, sir. My men have looked everywhere." He managed to choke out before Fujitaka let him go.

"If I wanted to hear that I would have called back the damn police!" He bit out angrily, and then whispered dangerously. "Obviously you have not looked everywhere if you haven't found her."

"I understand. We'll double our teams, both rangers and divers. We'll find your daughter." The chief replied backing away in fear.

"We moved here to keep a low profile. Imagine what will happen if someone else finds her and everyone not only finds out that she was missing but about where we are as well." Turning around his tone rose a bit. "Find her, because now if she turns up even the slightest bit hurt, it won't be just your job."

The chief nodded shakily. "Yes sir." Then left quickly along with his two men.

Fujitaka sank back in the chair in exhaustion. Removing his glasses he motioned to Touya. "Could you and Yukito please make me a tea or something?"

"Of course." He replied and scurried off to the kitchen.

Nadeshiko placed a calm hand on his shoulder from behind. "Don't worry they'll find her."

Fujitaka gave her a weak smile, gently taking his hand in hers. "It just worries me. It's been over a month, their estimated survival time. With no trace of the plane everywhere the chances of her returning to us are slimming and the chance of her returning alive are even smaller."

Nadeshiko shed a few tears as she thought about it. "Sakura's a strong girl, Fuji. We raised her to be independent. She can take care of herself."

Fujitaka felt tears well up in his eyes and turned away. 'Never show weakness' "That's if she was given the chance to. I just fear hat if she is found, it will be by the wrong people and they will realize just who she is."

He let the tears fall along with his wife as they hugged trying their best to comfort each other.

Touya and Yukito looked from the kitchen. Yukito looked at the picture that had been shattered earlier. It was taken last year at Touya's high school graduation. Sakura looked mad as Touya had murmured a small 'Kaiju' just before the picture was taken. Then, he realized Touya was looking at it too.

"Touya, are you crying?" He asked.

Turning away, Touya replied. "NO, I don't cry."

* * *

L

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Pink."

"Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, pouting. She was still looking through her bag for something to eat.

"It's typical for a girl." Syaoran said closing his eyes again. He forgot how long they had been at it, just talking. Weird in a way, the words seem to just flow out. Involuntarily he shivered. Then opened his eyes when Sakura placed another blanket around him. "I don't need it."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back around to her backpack then she gave a happy squeal holding up a package. Quickly she poured it into two "bowls" and stirred in some water. Handing one to him she asked. "What's your favorite food?"

Syaoran almost spit it out. "Ugh not this."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not THAT bad."

He shrugged and muttered. "Dim sum. You?"

"Noodles. Least favorite?"

Syaoran shrugged and continued to chug down the soup that she had given him then at the same time they both said. "Konnyaku."

Sakura smiled to herself and finished up the rest of her soup as Syaoran took a sip from his water bottle.

Soon, Syaoran fell asleep and Sakura shivered as the wind blew harder. She had given her last blanket to Syaoran; after all he was the one that was sick. Reaching into her bag she remembered something that he had said earlier.

"_If anything, right now I kill just for some chocolate."_

"_You sound like Tomoyo during her 'time'."_

_He chuckled._

Sakura smiled and took out a small gold wrapped truffle. Reaching over him she placed it in his open palm where he unconsciously closed his hand around it.

Sakura lay down a good distance from him and sighed. "Time to sleep." She closed her eyes slowly.

"..sakura.." 'It's just your imagination sakura. Either that or Syao-Li is trying to scare you after you told him about the whole 'ghosts' thing.'

The voice crackled out again hoarsely, "…sakura…"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. "Syaoran did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Sakura." He mumbled contently, still half asleep. "It's called rain, been going on for about six hours now."

"No, something else. SomeTHING said my name." She whimpered. Syaoran looked around and just saw the raindrops falling on the semi transparent tent.

"There's nothing there Sakura, go back to sleep."

Suddenly something fell against the tent hard causing it to collapse in, Sakura whatever it was through the material of the tent. That's when she realized that on the outside of the tent, it was no longer rain dripping…

…it was blood.

* * *

L

* * *

Review, please ! One favor, go to my profile and choose which one of the three stories you want to see next :Oakwood, Reality Check, or Take a Chance. 


	5. Say what now? Uh oh

Okay so here's you guys' chapter, not so long but yeah longer than the last one. Um so yeah my notes will be at the end this time around.

REVIEWERS:

Lil Miss Delusional: I know, when I first dreamt it it was sort of a nightmare cause all that is kinda scary for me too but dont worry it wont get that bad.

Musette Fujiwara: Yeah her family story…um it was someone else, sorry I didn't make that clear. Um, hehe read ahead :)

Cherry Akira Li: You'll find out soooon :)

Sakura Panda63: No, don't worry its not turning into a horror fic.

EvilDunkin-Sama: What was the name of the movie ? um, read ahead :)

CherryxXxBlossom: yeah,,blood but..yeah just read ahead.

Lil Sasuke: omg everyone is getting freaked out by the blood, don't worry just read

Teruna Hime: lol I know, darn cliffhangers

Nadja100: lol you wont die don't worry

MisunderstO-od-child: lol ill try to slow it down and yeah it is kinda random

furubarulz1996-darkangelz: lol well I tried to go as fast as I could and I just wrote this yesterday (Sept 8)so it only took me about a day

SnowCharms: lol I don't know…

Lily: lol thanks for your support :)

rosedreamer101: sorry for scaring you :)

euphoria.bebe: hehe easy there.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Say what now? Uh-oh**

* * *

"No, something else. SomeTHING said my name." She whimpered. Syaoran looked around and just saw the raindrops falling on the semi transparent tent. 

"There's nothing there Sakura, go back to sleep."

Suddenly something fell against the tent hard causing it to collapse in, Sakura whatever it was through the material of the tent. That's when she realized that on the outside of the tent, it was no longer rain dripping…

…it was blood.

* * *

Sakura screamed and Syaoran sat up with a jolt. 

"Sakura!" Another voice screamed out. Clearer, and lighter. "Is that you?"

Sakura strained to hear but recognized it. "Takkie is that you?"

"Yeah Sakura it's me help please." She heard her beg. Struggling with the tent tangled all around her Sakura got out and looked around. Through the thick rain she saw Takkie trying to hold someone up over the tent. When she got a good look Sakura saw that it was one of the captains.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Sakura asked going over to help. That's when she saw the rest of them run up to help.

"we were coming back when this idiot disappeared, we found him about a mile later with an open head wound." Takkie sighed falling exhausted on the ground.

The boys running captain, Aiden, looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry to scare you but I don't exactly have my normal amazing voice right now."

Sakura smiled and went back in the tent to get her supplies. There, she saw Syaoran who had gone back to sleep and smiled lightly. 'What am I going to do with you?'

Just as she was going to leave some thing caught her eye, his hand was closed tightly around something, her truffle.

* * *

Sakura still didn't get it. 

"So you just blacked out?"

Aiden sighed, "No, I can't really remember what happened. One moment I was walking and the next I was bleeding."

It was morning and everyone was by the beach having breakfast while Sakura was helping Aiden along with Mary. She stood up. "Well, that's the best I can do with what I have."

Mary helped Aiden up and she looked towards the woods. "You have absolutely NO idea what happened?"

He shook his head. Sakura looked towards the tent where there was a slight ruffling. "I think Li's awake, I'll be back."

Mary and Aiden looked after her before they turned around and headed for the beach.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine,  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly, tonight _

I feel…weird. I can't explain it. I think Kinomoto's food was just bad or something but whenever she comes in here I feel like I WANT to be nice to her. Never mind, scratch that. 

_It's been so long since then. I feel like we have completely been on a different planet this whole time. I forgot what normal life feels like._

_The taste of coffee._

_Waking up to my enormous house._

_The taste of warm breakfast in bed._

_The sounds of the crowded hallways._

_The feelings of distance with Kinomoto…_

"Syaoran!"

"What?" He bit back putting down his journal.

"I though you were brain dead or something. You looked pretty out of it." Sakura murmured. Syaoran glared at her and she quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

Syaoran nodded and tried to get up but it still didn't work Sakura helped him sit up and she lifted the bowl for him

He seemed tired. So Sakura did the most rational thing for her to do right?

She lifted the fork and lifted it to his mouth. Syaoran stared at it for a second then at her and he opened his mouth. Sakura smiled and he smiled back.

For a second, Sakura actually thought that he was her friend. The reality struck.

Quickly she put the bowl down and left the tent.

_What was that?

* * *

_

"Forty days."

"E-excuse me, sir?" The general replied shakily.

Fujitaka looked at him, "Tell me, do you have a daughter?"

The general reached for his coat pocket and felt his wallet. "Yes, sir. I do, she's ten years old on Tuesday."

Fujitake sat down and looked at him in the eye. "Now tell me, how would you feel if you put her on a plane with strangers who had no idea she was the daughter of such a powerful man and you were informed that the plane she was on crashed and no one can find it."

The general looked down. "Where anyone can find her, good or bad. Any dealer or murder that you have ever put behind bars with a grudge against you could have access to her, assuming she was still alive. Forty days later, you still know nothing. Imagine that."

The general stood up. "We will find your daughter, sir. You can count on us."

"I know I can." Fujitaka sighed. "I only hire the best."

* * *

"Whoa. Are you serious?" 

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

Eriol sat down, amazed. "Are we talking about the same Sakura?"

Syaoran glared at him. "NO, we're talking about the other one here with us in the middle of nowhere."

Eriol was about to respond but Syaoran's look made him think otherwise. "Well, why are you telling ME this? I mean I know I'm your FAVORITE friend," Syaoran rolled his eyes but Eriol didn't care, "but I'm also Sakura's friend."

Syaoran sat up. "See? That's exactly why I'm telling you this. You're her friend, you know how THEY think."

"They?"

"You know," Syaoran paused looking for the word. "Losers. Middle-class."

Eriol sighed angrily. "Rule one: Drop it."

Syaoran looked around. "Drop what?"

"Drop the whole 'I'm so much better than everyone else' act. That's one thing she HATES, YOUR kind."

Syaoran stared at him, "MY kind? There are two things wrong with that. One, YOU are of 'MY' kind, but I guess you forgot that. Two, you can't classify me as a kind."

"Does it annoy you?"

"Yes."

Eriol smiled. "Exactly."

"Wha-"

"Rule two: Don't brag."

"Isn't that the same as the first one?"

"Rule three: Don't make fun of 'her' kind."

"Didn't you just say-"

"Rule four: Don't-"

"STOP!" Syaoran yelled. "So basically you want me to change…me...for her?"

"NO, just change your attitude towards people."

"And what's my attitude, Eriol?"

Eriol sighed. "Arrogant, insensitive…"

"You sound kinda gay now Eriol."

"…bossy…"

Syaoran sighed again. "So you want me to be some gay nice, sensitive pushover?"

"NO, I think Sakura would like you to be a down to earth guy. Sure, throw in nice if you can." Eriol responded.

The tent flap flew open and the sunlight burst in along with the sound of clapping.

"What an adorable tea party here. An interesting conversation too."

_At that moment I knew it, this bitch is up to something._

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked, adjusting to the light.

Meiling just stood there smirking.

* * *

Okaysss. Um, hi? How was everyone? Hehehe… Well yeah I'm soo sorry. I've been busy, sorry; I'll post it on my bio later maybe. Two things please? When you review (and I know you will because you all rock soooo much): 

Um, new story? Tell me which one [on my page

How do you think this story is gonna roll out?

Happy thanksgiving and fifteen reviews will get another chapter. Promise this time.

.i'm out.

xxhunniiebunniiexx aka joe jonas' wife ♥ :)


	6. Aaand? NO YOU DIDN’T

**REVIEWERS:**

**Teruna Hime: Hey, yeah Syaoran's changing how cute. I'll try to lengthen the chapters a bit sorry bout that but things have been crazy. Hehe thanks for reviewing.**

**euphoria.bebe: hehe I know my gaps are too big, I'll try to fix that. Promise ! thanks for your review**

**Cherry Akira Li: Moyo's fine I promise she's just not gonna pop back up again until the next chapter. Thanks for your review.**

**Pink Fire101: she's a freak read on to see what she does ! thanks for reviewing.**

**Babygrl: I know let's see what I make her do:) thanks for reviewing**

**CDC2: it's Meiling we can guess that it's not good lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**MisunderstO-od-child: yeah, right now im at chapter nine and its just about to end so you hit it on the spot. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms: I know I wonder what happens when she finds out. Eriol MIGHT know something we'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lil Miss Delusional: yeah sorry to have scared you guys last chapter. Lol thanks for reviewing.**

**Nightmares of Love: thank you for reading and thanks for reviewing.**

**insanity-ward: yeah I loved the black Friday sales lol. Anyways id love to hear your ideas I might add in some twists. So yeah thanks for your review**

**Musette Fujiwara: yeah all will be kinda revealed next chapter and some in this chapter so just keep reading. Thank for your review !**

**Hikari Sakura chan thank you so much for reading and thanks for your review.**

**MULAN-IFUWEREGAY: I did. Thanks for reviewing**

**BabieLuvly101: yeah I love Meiling but it was either she was evil or moyo was but I need moyo for something else. Thanks for reviewing**

**rosedreamer101: hehe sorry about that thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing !**

**epobbp thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing !

* * *

**

Last time:

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked, adjusting to the light.

Meiling just stood there smirking.

* * *

**Chapter six: Aaand? NO.YOU.DIDN'T**.

"You."

"What?" Syaoran asked, not exactly sure of what she was saying.

"It's you Syao. You're the only thing I've ever really wanted that I couldn't have." Meiling said, the smirk never leaving her face.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other before looking back at Meiling and she grinned evilly. "If I can't have you, no one can Syao."

Meiling looked back at them once more before leaving the tent.

"Freak." Eriol muttered as she passed by.

"What do I do Eriol?" Syaoran asked, going back to the topic of Sakura.

The tent flap opened again.

"Meiling go away." Syaoran yelled angrily.

"I'm not Meiling." Both Syaoran and Eriol turned at the sound of the voice. Eriol's face brightened as he ran a hand through his hair trying to fix it.

"Good evening Tomoyo. What are you doing up so late?" He said scooting over so she could sit down.

But Tomoyo just stood smiling sweetly at both of them. "Oh nothing, just wandering. What are you two talking about?" She asked, sugar-coated.

The two boys looked at each other again and at the same time said, "Nothing."

Syaoran murmured. "Eriol don't say anything, please."

"Interesting how quickly you both said that." She responded and raised an eyebrow at Eriol.

"It's him! It's him! He's in love with Sakura!" Eriol cracked and sputtered out.

Tomoyo stopped smiling and her mouth formed a small 'o' before…

"KAWAIIII."

"Damn it ERIOL!" Syaoran yelled, frustrated. He fell back into his sleeping bag. "The first thing I tell you not to do is the first damn thing you do!"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly again at Syaoran. "I will kill you if you screw this up." She said and left. The tent flap closed again and they heard the soft.

"Oh good evening Sakura."

Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened. "She sounds happy, Eriol."

"Shh!" Eriol shushed.

"Good evening Tomoyo, what were you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just looking for Eriol. He was talking to Syaoran."

"Oh. I see. Well you might want to get ready. Another storm tonight. Good night Tomoyo."

"Good night Sakura. Sleep tight."

Syaoran looked up at the ceiling since he was lying down. When Eriol started yelling,

"For the last time Syaoran, I will not sleep with you!"

Syaoran looked in his direction and saw Sakura giggling and all his homicidal thoughts of Eriol disappeared.

Eriol winked at him before he left. "Hope you two have nice night."

Sakura smiled a bit before the sound of rain pouring started up again. She turned around to make sure the tent was sealed tight and Syaoran took this chance to breathe.

Sakura now slept in the same tent as Syaoran but on the complete other side. So she smiled at him before going over to her side. That's when she looked down and realized that she had left her blanket in Tomoyo's tent.

Giving one last look in Syaoran's direction, she went to sleep.

"Good night."

"G'night."

* * *

Halfway through the night, Syaoran realized that something seemed off. Sakura's breathing was uneven. Looking over at her, he saw that all she had was her sleeping bag and was shivering badly.

He reached over and tugged on her sleeping bag until it was next to him and with another quick tug she rolled over to her side and was now facing him, still asleep. Sakura was still shivering but not as badly and Syaoran went to sleep, a bit happier.

* * *

Sakura groaned slightly at the bright light in her eyes. After adjusting her eyes a bit to it she saw a face in front of her. It was Syaoran.

'What the-'

She was laying down facing Syaoran with his arms wrapped around her. Sakura sighed. "Nice dream…"

"Nice dream…"

Syaoran woke up hearing those words. Then he kinda wished he hadn't When he woke up, hw moved and woke Sakura up too who jumped up immediately.

Blushing, she stuttered. "Um.um. I have to go I'll be right back."

As Sakura was leaving the tent she bumped into Meiling who was stadinging just outside.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry Meiling. I didn't see you there."

Meiling glared at her and Sakura took that as her cue to leave. Once Sakura left, Meiling looked towards the tent and then back at the beach.

Hmmm…this could get interesting.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry sir but she hasn't shown up anywhere."

"She didn't just disappear into thin air. FIND HER!"

"But sir. These are the best spies in the world, she's nowhere to be found."

"Kinomoto will have our heads on a platter in a split second if we can't find her."

"Y-y-y-yes sir."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Mary sighed. " We have to go back out there."

Tammy looked at Aiden and nodded. "But he can't go back. Not in his condition."

"Then we need someone to go back out in his place."

Why? Why did they all look at me? "Me?"

Oh great now they think I'm stupid or something. I looked around at them, do they really need my help?

"I would but Syaoran…"

They smiled. They knew. Did I really make that obvious? Come on sakura cover up.

"He's still really sick and we still don't know what exactly he has. If I leave who knows what'll happen."

One of the boys stood up. "But we need another person and someone to help Tammy in case something happens."

I sighed. "Tammy is very smart and I told her everything she needs to know she'll be fine."

Mary smiled and motioned for both of us to sit down. "How about this? You take a couple hours to think about it and then come tell me, alright?"

I sighed, okay what do I do now? Looking back towards the tent I picked up my backpack on the way but stopped when I heard voices.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I sat up when I heard Sakura's voice. She was talking to someone, a group of people. I can't tell what they were saying but one thing jumped out at me.

"..Syaoran…"

I smiled like I had just heard that we were going home or something. I laid down again, satisfied for the rest of the day. Then the voices got louder.

"But we need another person and someone to help Tammy in case something happens."

What? Is she leaving?

"Tammy is very smart and I told her everything she needs to know she'll be fine."

Are they trying to convince her to leave? Hell no.

"How about this? You take a couple hours to think about it and then come tell me, alright?"

HELL NO! They are not taking her!

_Are you mad? Are you mad that she won't be here to baby you anymore?_

No! It's just- What if I get sick again or something, who'll give me all that nasty "medicine"? What if I die? It'll all be her fault.

_Uh-huh_

"Syao?"

Sakura? Ugh I guess not.

"What do you want, Meiling?"

"Nothing Syao." She was smiling a bit too innocently.

"Meiling." I warned. I didn't like that "nickname" she always had for me.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't like that name. Forgive me, Li."

Something's up. I can't take her little mind games right now, I feel like I'm gonna break something, I have to break something.

Then the tent opened and someone walked in. Oh no, not now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked into the tent and looked around. Syaoran was laying down with his eyes closed tightly. Meiling was standing next to him holding lunch smiling ever so sweetly at Sakura.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's other side and kneeled down. She began to take some stuff out of her bag when Meiling squealed.

"Syaoran wants me to feed him today so you can leave."

Syaoran clenched his fists. 'Stop talking.' He thought. 'Don't take her away. Take Meiling but not her. Stop calling me that Meiling. JUST STOP!'

"Okay. Let me just-"

'No, Sakura stay.'

"No freak just leave!"

'MEILING SHUT UP!'

"Syaoran?"

"Syao?"

"See you freak he doesn't want you so just leave." Meiling sneered.

'That's it I can't take this.'

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "But-"

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled as he sat up. He buried his head in his hands.

He couldn't see. He didn't see what had happened. In the process of moving he had knocked the steaming bowl of food from Meiling's hands and it had landed on Sakura's arm. All he heard was the hiss of the burning soup on someone's arm But he didn't see who.

"Now leave, I don't want you here anymore."

Then he heard the tent open and someone left. He sighed. Still not looking up he began talking. "Look Sakura I'm so sorry about that-"

"I'm not Sakura."

Syaoran's head snapped up and he looked around. ON one side he saw Meiling, just fine with nothing spilled and smiling like there was no tomorrow. On the other side where Sakura had been he saw an empty bowl, soup spilled everywhere, and her backpack gone.

'Oh no. What did I just do?'

He had hurt the wrong girl. He told the wrong girl to leave. Oh shit.

He felt lightheaded. Wasn't he supposed to take something? Uh-oh so that's what Sakura was there for.

"Meiling leave."

"But Syao-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Meling got up and ran out as she was told and Syaoran fell back, he didn't feel so good. Before he knew it he had passed out.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"Syaoran…"

Who's that?

"Syaoran…"

Who's calling me?

"Syaoran…"

The voice is so…beautiful.

"Syaoran, you silly get up."

I woke up, I was back home. It was spring and I was lying down in the middle of Penguin Park.

"Wha?"

Then I heard a giggle from behind me. "Syaoran you silly goose. If you stay like that for too long something's gonna fly into your mouth."

I closed his mouth and took in the girl in front of me. It was Sakura, but she looked different. She looked so happy.

Her arm was fine and she was moving back and forth, her school uniform swaying with her. Her hair was neat and up in ribbons. She was smiling at me. "You fell asleep again."

"What?" I asked. I felt fine, as if though I had never gotten sick. "Where's the tent? Where's Meiling? What happened weren't we just on the trip?"

Sakura looked at me questioningly. "Didn't you hit your head, sweetie?"

I guess I still looked confused. The Sakura looked at me. "We never went on the trip. I don't know what tent you're talking about and I don't know where Meiling is. Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Wait, sweetie? Since when do you call me sweetie?"

She smiled a bit offended. "Since we started going out. If you don't like it just tell me."

"No, I do it's just…" Something didn't fit. What was going on? "So we never went on the trip?"

"No." She smiled and started walking away. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school!"

I followed her but somehow I tripped and when I fell I didn't fall on the cement path of Penguin Park but on a wet ground. I fell on mud, leaves and twigs.

I looked around again. I was in the woods. But up ahead of me was something bright like a fire or something. It was raining.

What's going on. When I got to the clearing I saw something odd. Sakura was tied to a chair in a platform above ground level. I saw someone who I guessed to be her father being held down somewhat near her. Then I saw more people and then all the people from school.

All of a sudden something flashed. It was a spear like sword. Someone who obviously wasn't from the island was holding it. He looked like an officer or something and he was walking towards Sakura. I saw people talking, screaming but there was no sound.

Then he got closer to her and I started to run. I'll kill him if he even touches her. I swear I will. Something stopped me. I felt someone gripping my shoulders but no one was there. Then I heard Eriol's voice.

"Syaoran!"

I woke up.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Syaoran woke up and looked around. He was back in the tent and Eriol was shaking him awake. Once he woke up he was quiet and all he could hear was the rain gitting the tent.

It had been a dream but Eriol looked hurried.

"It's Sakura."

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"She's gone."

* * *

**Uh-oh. :) review please! And I won't update until I get ten suggestions on what story I should do next so just tell me which you want to read next.**

**Take a Chance:  
Sakura, the perfect bestfriend. Syaoran the perfect boyfriend for the perfect bestfriend. Tomoyo the one with the perfect bestfriend. Eriol loves the one with the perfect bestfriend. Problem? Mina (another with the perfect bestfriend) was purposely taken and only the perfect bestfriend can save her. Bigger problem? To do it she will have to give up the perfect boyfriend. The biggest problem? Sakura will also be erased permenantly from every memorie, every record, every glimpse of Sakura will; no longer be. The bigger biggest problem? Sakura can't tell anyone.**

**Reality Check:  
So Sakura LOVES Eriol. Okay. Eriol supposedly LOVES Sakura. Okay. Tomoyo LOVES (in a super obsessed sort of way) Syaoran. Okay. Syaoran might like Sakura. Okay? Wait. What?**

**Oakwood:  
The typical unusual private school. The typical evil-nice-suspicious popular prep. The typical not so typical transfer. Yeah...suuuure...**


	7. Why? Because i'm me

Sorry, choose a story from my profile, please. And thanks to those of you who did already

* * *

**REVIEWERS:**

**Musette Fujiwara: she burned it, well Syaoran did when he spilled his food on her.**

**WolfGirl15: thanks ill keep going as long as you all keep reading**

**CherryxXxBlossom: lol thanks**

**BabieLuvly101: I know she IS kinda coo coo**

**Lil Miss Delusional: so much as Eriol and Tomoyo being together, no but they might as well be**

**IchigoShortCake okay :)**

**SnowCharms: lol I love your idea but…**

**Snapurjawshut: thanks**

**Nightmares of Love: I know but let's cut him some slack, he didn't know.**

**uchihakiriko: omg lol**

**Teruna Hime: I know huh? Anyways lol…**

**Nikki: thanks**

**Moondragonheart: lol so … big cliffhanger? Lol**

**euphoria.bebe:kinda but yeah keep reading !

* * *

**

_Last time:_

"_It's Sakura."_

"_What?" Syaoran asked._

"_She's gone."

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Why? Because I'm me.

* * *

**

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Eriol paced back and forth. "I mean gone. Like she's not here." He stopped and turned quickly towards Syaoran. "What did you do?"

"What?" Syaoran asked, a bit confused.

"You did this. I should've known only you would do this!" He yelled when Tomoyo rushed in.

"Eriol! Eriol stop, he doesn't know." She cried, grabbing onto Eriol's arm.

"Know what?" Syaoran asked, a bit concerned.

Eriol sighed and fixed his glasses. "Nothing."

It was quiet for a little bit before Syaoran finally spoke up. "Where IS Sakura?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was still calming down then back at Syaoran. "She left with the rest of the guys to go look in the woods."

Syaoran looked downcast. "Do you know when she's coming back?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Last time they cam back after three days but that's only cause someone was injured so it's hard to say." She looked sad as she saw Syaoran's reaction and grabbed onto Eriol's arm. "We'll leave you."

Syaoran grabbed the nearest water bottle and threw it against the side of the tent causing it to rattle.

'Why was I stupid? Why didn't I know what Eriol was talking about? Why isn't she here?' He thought miserably. Then he stared out the entrance of the tent into the ocean and smiled remembering how Sakura had said she loved the way the moonlight bounced off the waves.

'Why?'

* * *

"Why?" Sakura whined to herself as they set down camp to rest for the night.

They were a good day and a half from the beach with no tent or sleeping bag for anyone. So here Sakura was, collecting twigs and leaves along with Tammy and some other girl whose name Sakura did not know.

Sakura separated herself from the other two for a bit and she told herself if she could still hear them then she wasn't too far away.

She could still hear the two girls chatting away when she came across a pile of twigs, perfect for the fire. That's when she smelled it. It was the familiar ashy smell of a fresh fire.

"No way the boys already started the fire, so what's going on?" She asked herself and kept going forward into a clearing. In the clearing was a pile of woods, still smoking as Sakura neared it.

She reached out to touch it and pulled back quickly when she felt the burning feel of the hot ember on her fingertips. The fire was just put out.

"Five minutes ago at the most." She muttered to herself.

That's when the muddy ground showed something that scared her, fresh shoe prints, three pairs of them. The design didn't look familiar; they weren't shoes from their camp. Her flashlight started flickering.

"This means that there are other people besides us." She thought and a smile came to her faced but it faltered when she started thinking about it.

Why didn't they come to us if they know we're here? How long have they been here? Then Sakura gulped and how have they survived?

Then something snapped behinds her and Sakura freaked. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. That's when she noticed that she couldn't hear Tammy's voice anymore. A thin strip of smoke was rising from the north and she assumed that's where they were.

Her flashlight flickered off and she ran blindly through the forests wincing as the trees scraped against the tender burn under her long sleeve.

She dropped a few twigs and leaves on the way but sighed in relief when she arrived at the camp where everyone greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back as if nothing had happened just now. There's no need to worry them, she might be wrong anyways, right?

They went to sleep right away, the last time they had slept was the night before they set off so even with the twig and leaf beds that they made, it felt like their beds back home.

That's what Sakura thought anyway. So much had happened since she had left camp. So much had happened since her father's bodyguard dropped her and Tomoyo off at the airport too.

Half way through the night, maybe three or four, Sakura woke up in pain when she turned onto her arm.

Then as she looked down as she saw blood staining her sleeve. The trees must've scraped harder than she thought.

Sakura got up and went over to the dieing fire where her backpack was and took out the disinfectant. After she put it on she left her hand there, she stopped.

Syaoran.

'No, Sakura no! Stop thinking about him.' She thought, angry at herself.

Her ears had become very sensitive to small noises so she stayed quiet and cleared her mind. She listened to the soft snoring of the boys and the repetitive breathing of the girls then she heard a set of uneven breaths. Someone was awake.

Listening closer, Sakura wished she had kept thinking about _him_. There were two sets of even soft breaths, coming from the girls. Then there were the two pairs of snoring, coming from the boys. Whoever was awake was an extra.

Someone was there with them and by the sound of it, they weren't moving.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked straight ahead trying not to be too obvious. Once she re-bandaged her arm.

Then she lay down and pretended to be asleep but she didn't sleep the rest of the night, she just kept listening to the breathing, ready to spring up whenever she heard any other movement. Whoever it was, fidgeted a bit every now and then and around five or six when the sun began to rise, he or she _or it_ left, mixing into the sounds of the birds and animals.

While there packing up Sakura felt the familiar rumble of the ground beneath them and looked up just as it started to rain. They walked for most of the day and came to a stop in the late afternoon when they came to a cliff where the road forked.

The cliff overlooked what seemed to be a little less than half of the island. The road to the left lead a straight path back to the beach and the right road led to a winding path of a narrow road heading further into the woods.

They all looked at each other before heading to the right. That's when Sakura saw the same shoe prints from last night on the road they were walking on and she confirmed it, they weren't from any of her companions.

'I'll tell them next time we stop.' She promised and kept walking.

The road they were on winded down the mountain and it barely had enough room for them to walk in a straight line.

The rain made it hard to see further than the person in front of them. Then Sakura felt a shiver go through her. That can't be good.

Then the ground started shaking and they flattened them selves to the wall of the cliff as a massive rockslide came tumbling them. It threw them over and they tried hard grab onto something but the rain had loosened the dirt and turned it to mud.

Sakura just felt the fall and her heard hit against something before she blacked out.

When she woke up a gain it was nearing dawn once more. It was hard to get herself up from the sticky mud on the ground. She looked up to see how far down they had fallen and then looked back down.

The rain had stopped but now she was covered from head to toe in mud, twigs, and leaves. No one else was in sight when she heard someone groan in pain.

That's when she saw Tammy sit up from the blanket of mud that she was under, gasping for breath.

"Where is everyone?" She asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know I just woke up and nobody else was here besides you."

Then Tammy's eyes widened. "Sakura, you're bleeding!"

Sakura looked at her weirdly. That's when she reached up to feel the tender spot on her head. When she pulled her hand away she saw it was covered in blood.

"Uh-oh." She muttered. Tammy grabbed her backpack and went over to Sakura and began cleaning the wound.

Sakura winced. "Wow you're good at this."

Tammy smiled. "I learned from the best."

Sakura smiled back. Then she faltered when she felt eyes on her. Four pairs on her and she heard the rustling form behind her.

She reached down to her boot as if she were itching and whispered to Tammy. "On the count of three you duck down alright?"

"What? Why?"

_"One."_

Tammy put her things away.

_"Two."_

That's when Sakura heard the familiar sound of an arrow being released.

_It was too fast._

* * *

Review. Longer chapter next time. 


	8. You what? You lost her!

Thanks to everyone here's the next chapter.

* * *

**REVIEWERS:**

**Darker than Twilight: lol thanks for reviewing!**

**uchihakiriko: OMG lol thanks for reviewing.**

**BabieLuvly101: idk read on to find out ;) thanks for reviewing.**

**euphoria.bebe: no not savages don't worry. thanks for reviewing.**

**Lil Miss Delusional: nope not cannibals either. thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara: Idk keep reading to find out. thanks for reviewing.**

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-: idk 2 keep reading lol thanks for reviewing.**

**Teruna Hime: sorry im working on the length and update gaps bear with me please :) thanks for reviewing.**

**Nadja100: no they wont don't worry. thanks for reviewing.**

**TheHeart14: lol cant say ! read on ! thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101: I don't think it will end up like it just yet lol thanks for reviewing.**

**bluestarmanga: lol well tammy and sakura got separated from the rest of the kids they were exploring with so yeah read on and thanks sooo much for voting and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: You what? You lost her!

* * *

**

"What? Why?"

"_One."_

Tammy put her things away.

"_Two."_

That's when Sakura heard the familiar sound of an arrow being released.

_It was too fast._

"Oh my god."

Both girls fell to the ground without any other sound.

* * *

"Five days."

"What was that Tomoyo?" Eriol asked turning to look at the girl kneeled beside Syaoran.

Tomoyo replaced the wet towel on Syaoran's forehead and he groaned in his sleep, painfully. "It's been five days since Sakura left and look at how poorly Syaoran's doing." She looked up at Eriol. "What if he gets worse? We don't know what to do."

Eriol looked down at Syaoran. "I don't know we'll just have to wait it out I guess and hope that nothing happens."

Tomoyo placed her hands carefully in her lap and let her head drop. "And what if it does? What if we have to live like this until we die?" Tomoyo's normally calm voice began to crack and this worried Eriol.

"Um it'll be fine. Someone will find us." Eriol tried.

"No it won't Eriol." Tomoyo said quietly. Then her voice began to rise. "We have been here for long enough. Most of the rest of the class has lost it, they're breaking down Eriol. WE'RE BREAKING DOWN! I CAN'T TAKE THIS I'VE HEARD 'WE'LL BE SAVED SOON' TOO MANY TIMES. 'JUST WAIT IT OUT A LITTLE LONGER' WE'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH ERIOL, NO ONES COMING LETS FACE IT, WE'RE ALONE AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO MAD AND DIE HERE WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING."

Eriol sank to his knees, he knew that if Tomoyo got like this then it must be bad. Then he went over to comfort her when she started crying. "Don't worry they'll come soon, please just wait for me?"

Tomoyo nodded. "But Eriol-"

Eriol shook his head. "They won't give up on us that easily. Some of the most powerful kids on the world are here with us. You, me, Syaoran, that one American guy, and," He looked over to see if Syaoran was still asleep, he was. "and the most important, Sakura. The won't give up on finding us that easily."

Tomoyo looked up at him. "But what if they already have?"

Eriol smiled at her gently and kissed her forehead. _I don't know but I think you're right._

There was a loud commotion that could be heard from outside. Eriol and Tomoyo both looked up quickly and Eriol could see the sparkle of hope in Tomoyo's eyes. "Wait right here, I'll go check."

Tomoyo nodded and changed Syaoran towel again.

Eriol stepped out of the tent and looked towards the beach hoping to see some sign of a ship or something. But as always, there was nothing.

Following the noise he came to the mouth of the woods where he saw everyone crowding around the road.

"What's going on?" He asked one the kids towards the back.

"It 's them. They're back from their trip but they're pretty messed up."

Eriol pushed his way through and saw Mary trying to help the people who had gone to go explore. _Finally, Sakura's back._

Mary motioned to him. He ran over and helped the boys basketball captain. They were filthy and pretty beat up.

Once he set the boy down, Eriol noticed something. The boys basketball captain, Aiden, and the volleyball captain. Where are the other two? Where are Sakura and Tammy?

"Where's Sakura?" Eriol asked. All four of them looked at each other then looked down.

"Where is Sakura?" Eriol asked raising his voice a bit.

Aiden looked down before looking at him. "We honestly don't know. Last saw them we were being thrown off the edge of a cliff."

Eriol looked down. _I can't tell Tomoyo this, she'll be crushed._

But it was too late because standing right next to the girl sitting down, there was teary, red-eyed Tomoyo, tending to her wounds.

There was a load groan of pain coming from the tent and Tomoyo left the ice pack and ran in along with Eriol.

There they saw Syaoran trying to get up, with no progress. That was the first time in two days that he had been awake and Tomoyo saw the extent of his illness. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and seemed to be very weak.

Eriol rushed over to him and pushed him down gently. "What are you doing?"

"I h-heard a-aiden." He replied with all his strength, voice hoarse.

"Um." Tomoyo stammered.

"I know they're back. I have to see her." He plied and tried to move Eriol's arm, with no avail.

"Uh, Syaoran…" Tomoyo started.

Syaoran stared at her. "Tomoyo, where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo stuttered for a bit before Eriol bit it out. "Sakura didn't come back with them, they got separated and Sakura's still somewhere in the woods."

"What?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, she's not alone. She's with Tammy." Tomoyo said, comfortingly.

"Well you know what Tomoyo? It doesn't, it doesn't make me feel any better that she's out there with another girl who is much weaker than she is with no way of finding her or knowing how to get back or where she is. It DOESN'T make me feel any better that they lost the only girl who actually makes me feel like-"

Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes widened when they realized what he was going to say next. That was when Syaoran passed out again, all the excitement being too much for his body to handle.

Eriol and Tomoyo both looked at him before tucking him in again getting ready for that night's storm. "You're right." Tomoyo whispered. "It doesn't make me feel any better either. Sleep tight."

* * *

Sakura groaned.Pit-pat 

_Swoosh. Swoosh._

_Pit- pat_

_Swoosh. Swoosh._

She snuggled into a warm fuzzy blanket. It was warm. _Am I home?_ She thought then opened her eyes. She was looking directly up into a strange ceiling. It was held together with some binding rope and straw was hung everywhere.

Then, startled she sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a room made of wood and straw. _A cabin?_

A wet towel fell off her forehead and for a second the image of Syaoran with a similar towel appeared in her mind.

Through one of the walls there was a crack and she could see Tammy but there was no getting through to her.

"This is all a dream." She muttered to herself.

Walking over to another wall, Sakura saw a small leather strap and pulled on it hoping the cabin wouldn't collapse.

It didn't but a small rectangle pulled out and Sakura looked out to see the vast island, in the view of this small window like thing. The rain was splattering onto the windowsill.

_Pit-pat._

The wind outside blew hard once more, causing Sakura to shiver.

_Swoosh. Swoosh._

"What's going on?" Sakura asked herself.

"It's an eternal question isn't it?"

Sakura whirled around and reached for the pocketknife in her jacket when she found that she was neither wearing the jacket or the pocketknife and dropped the blanket, ready to fight.

Whoever it was just stood, leaning in the doorway with something in his hand. It glinted. "If it makes you feel any better here." He put the knife down and with his foot slid it over to where Sakura was.

It stopped about a foot away from where she was and that's the first time Sakura saw what she was wearing, a pair of worn out slippers, an old but expensive pair of pajamas and a torn long sleeve shirt.

The guy in the doorway chuckled, as if reading her mind. "Sorry we couldn't get you the latest and greatest but your clothes are being washed right now, you'll have to wait until the sun comes out for the to dry though."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. He sounded young but she didn't let her guard down.

He walked out of the doorway and past her to the windowsill where she had just been. Sakura didn't take her eyes off of him for a second, she couldn't trust him.

But when he was looking out into the woods she was relived a bit. He was (looked) about her age, tall, with jet-black hair and pretty built.

"You can trust me you know." He said after a moment. "I know it's kind of hard considering the circumstances but what choice do you really have?"

Sakura relaxed and sat down on the bed still alert. That's when she noticed the bed, it was a frame made of wood strung together and rope going across to hold whatever was on it.

"How…"

"How did it take us to build all of this?" He asked before she could finish.

Sakura nodded.

The guy breathed out, "Let's see, we built the house a week after we arrived and it took us three weeks to finish it and everything else we built within the next two weeks."

"How long have you been here for?" Sakura asked, suddenly interested.

"Four months, three weeks, and six days." He replied, looking out the window sadly. "And you?"

" I don't know." Sakura admitted. The day I fell it was day 46 I think."

He smiled at her. "Well welcome to day 49's morning."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked bluntly. "And how did you end up here?"

He chuckled. " I was expecting a thank you or a where's my breakfast from what your friend told us about you but okay. My name is Ryou but you can call me Ryou, I'm 16 and I'm from Tokyo, Japan." He paused for a second then continued.

"My father, my brother, my two sisters and I always take a trip to some random place every year. Well, this year we got caught in the beginning of a storm and ended up here but somehow we couldn't seem to find our father or brother anywhere so we've been living here."

"How?" Sakura asked.

Ryou smiled. "We've literally been living off our knowledge, fish, berries, and potatoes, and of course water. Since you ask so many questions why don't you answer some?"

Sakura took a small liking to him and relaxed completely. "Well my name's Sakura…"

Sakura kept talking to him and surprisingly he listened fairly well. That is until a bright light shone through the open window.

"Hey, the sun's out!" Sakura exclaimed and ran over to the window.

"Yeah." Ryou agreed and when Sakura turned around to look at him she got a better look. He was wearing and how green his eyes were, darker than hers that's for sure.

That's when she remembered. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"What?" Ryou asked. "No, I didn't."

"_What? Why?"_

"_One."_

_Tammy put her things away._

"_Two."_

_That's when Sakura heard the familiar sound of an arrow being released._

_It was too fast. The arrow struck a nearby tiger that was ready to pounce on the two girls. It hit it right in the center of the neck and the dead tiger fell right next to the girls._

"_Oh my god." Tammy whispered._

_Both girls fell to the ground without any other sound._

"Well, you shouldn't be releasing arrows at random anyways." Sakura scolded playfully.

"I'll try to be more careful next time I'm saving you." Ryou replied with a smile. That's when three girls came rushing in.

Tammy ran straight to Sakura, hugging her. "Oh my god Sakura, I thought you were dead."

Sakura winced. "It's alright Tammy but you're kinda hurting me."

"Oh I'm soo sorry."

Then the other two girls spoke up in sync. "Good morning! You should really be resting."

Sakura looked at them and thought she was seeing double. There stood two girls sided by side, mirror images of one another.

"Hi, our,"

"Names are,"

"Raina and,"

"Reina."

"Nice to meet you!" They finished together.

"Girls, this is Sakura." Ryou muttered.

Both girl smiled and helped Sakura lay down before they took a bandage off her head. Then they started muttering to each other.

"This looks…"

"But we can…"

"Good idea…"

Sakura didn't understand them, their sentences just trailed off how did they know what they were saying? Both girls had long straight black hair that they styled differently. Raina's was in a side pony tail on one side and Reina's was on the other side.

"Wow." Tammy said. "I didn't think that there were other people on this island but us."

All three siblings stopped what they were doing. Sakura noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Reina, Raina."

"On it."

"Your group and the three of us aren't the only ones on this island." Ryou explained, getting his boots on.

"What?" Sakura asked still not understanding. That's when Reina and Raina walked in carrying all of Sakura and Tammy's things.

"Get dressed and bring only what you can use to defend yourselves, you have to see for yourself." Ryou instructed and the three of them left the room leaving Tammy and Sakura to change.

"Okay…"

* * *

"This is Rosie with international television reporting to you live from Hong Kong, China. Yesterday marked the 45th day since the tragic accident occurred involving some of the world's most powerful teenagers. This includes Sonomi Daidouji, the best toy designer I the world at the moment's daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji. Also, the Li Clan's inheritors, first in line, Syaoran Li and fourth in line, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Yesterday marked forty-five days since the plane went down and unfortunately this marks the end of the search and the declaration of their deaths. Here is General Yuuko with the story."

"We have done all that we could do and there is simply no trace of their plane anywhere. We give our regards to all the families and may they rest in peace."

"May they rest in peace indeed." Rosie agreed. "Stay tuned for this breaking story: Has the most powerful man in the world, Fujitaka Kinomoto, leader of the Kinomoto Clan finally come out of hiding? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as they ran down a steep hill.

"Shh." Ryou whispered gently. He peeked his head out from behind the next hill. "Look, but be careful."

They all looked over and Sakura gasped. There was a small city, a few houses and a few buildings that looked pretty messed up but from there Sakura could see a bunch of computers and machines, all up to date. They looked like it had been cut out of normal society and pasted there by mistake.

What _was_ this?

* * *

Review please! Don't forget to vote ! 


	9. How? AS if i know

**REVEIWERS:**

**Lil Miss Delusional: lol yeah, but they weren't trying to go to Japan, they were trying to go to Hawaii. But yeah, the ice pack thing is explained later on and that's the point, that they were in Hong Kong because no one would expect them to be right in n the middle of another clan, as far as the students were concerned, they didn't know much about Sakura, much less who her parents are, except for her friends, which is why Tomoyo and Eriol know. Cleared up? If you have any other questions feel free to ask me. Thanks for reviewing !**

**MoonLove Angel: Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing !**

**Anonymousfanfic: IDK, red on to find out ;) thanks for your review !**

**euphoria.bebe: omg, 10th reviewer :) lol thanks for reading and read on to find out. Thanks for reviewing, too!**

**CherryxXxBlossom: lol glad you think so, thanks for reviewing !**

**bluestarmanga: lol yup and thanks it fills my heart with joy to hear that from my readers lol thanks for reviewing !**

**Nadja100: not really…read on to see what I mean :) thanks for reviewing !

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: How? AS if I know.

* * *

**

Sakura grunted. "Grr…"

It was getting dark and she still didn't get it. From across the river she heard Ryou laugh.

"Just relax and stay perfectly still." He instructed and walked over to where she was, standing right next to her. They were standing in the middle of a river in the late afternoon waiting for Sakura to catch a fish.

So far she had just managed a few times, much to Ryou's amusement.

"Just stand perfectly still." HE whispered as he looked over her shoulder at a fish that was swimming downstream. "Ready…"

Sakura moved slightly causing the fish to think about its path once more but it continued now.

"Now."

Sakura threw the branch wildly and closed her eyes. Once the disturbance that she caused in the water cleared away she jumped in the air, almost losing her balance coming back down. "I did it! I did it!"

Ryou laughed. "Yeah you did."

She picked up the branch, "I did it! Ew!" Quickly, she threw it over onto the bank where the rest of their things were. Ryou laughed and grabbed the branch before the fish slipped off.

Once they were sitting on the edge of the bank Sakura fell back to lay down. "I'm tired, I'm done."

Ryou smirked, "Yeah catching a fish must be VERY hard work."

Sakura sat up, "Humph, how many did YOU catch?"

Ryou slung a net over his shoulder, revealing seven fairly large fishes, some still squirming. Sakura looked at them then looked at hers, which looked miniature in comparison.

She pouted. Ryou smiled and hugged her, "It's okay I've been doing this for a while remember?"

Sakura smiled into his shoulder. _Oh my god, stop hugging me before I start falling asleep._

Once he let her go, Sakura smiled and looked past the river and into the sun which was now setting. "Who ARE those people anyway?"

"Who?" Ryou asked, looking upriver.

"Whoever it is that lives in that village thing you showed us." Sakura continued.

Ryou shrugged. "We've never been close enough to really see them. I mean we've seen people walking around but enough to make out faces or anything, nope." He sighed. "If it had been just me, I would have investigated by now but…" He looked towards the woods in the direction of the cabin.

Sakura looked in the same direction, "Your sisters."

"Yeah, I mean they are even more useless than you when it comes to catching fish." He paused here to laugh when Sakura playfully punched him. "I catch fish, repair the cabin when needed, and cut down wood for fire. Raina takes care of the potatoes and berries and picks them when they're ready as well as filtering water for us to drink and Reina cooks, cleans, and washes clothes. In other words, without one us we're incomplete. I mean, I have faith that if something were to happen to me that they are capable of fending for themselves but it would just be that much harder for them."

"What if I helped you?" Sakura asked, looking at him. He turned to look at her and the mixture of the sun and the moonlight made him look vulnerable and in a way, unreal.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a bit confused.

Sakura sighed, "Well you could either leave your sisters with the rest of my camp and you and I will go investigate or I could go back and bring back two of my friends who would be more than happy to help your sisters. I want to go see who it is that they are."

Something flickered in his eyes but it was so fast that Sakura couldn't read it. Fear, regret…guilt?

"Why?" He asked, looking down.

"Have you ever wondered that if maybe, just maybe they were friendly that you and your sisters could have been off the island already? It's not too late! WE could both leave, come on do this for your sisters."

"Sakura, there's something you should-"

"RYOUUUUUUU! SAKURAAAAA!"

Ryou sighed. "Over here, Raina!"

Raina appeared out of nowhere and handed an axe to Ryou, "Sorry brother but we're almost out of firewood."

Sakura turned around to gather the fish and missed the look that Raina gave Ryou as she handed him the axe.

"Come on Sakura. I'll help you with that." Raina said with a smile. "We'll see you back home, brother."

Ryou nodded and headed into the woods breaking off just before they reached the cabin. Sakura went inside while the twins stayed outside cleaning the fish.

Once inside, Sakura sat by the fire along with Tammy. Neither of them had said a word until about half an hour late when Sakura heard a loud grunt outside followed by what sounded like logs falling on the ground.

Tammy laughed quietly. Sakura turned to face her. "What's so funny?" She asked, smiling.

"You like him." She replied and took a sip of her tea.

Sakura choked on hers. "What?"

Tammy smiled, clearing a leaf from her tea, "I saw how your gorgeous green eyes shone when you heard him arrive."

Sakura shook it off. _Yeah right…_

The three siblings stood outside, a bit quiet for a while then they began talking in hushed tones. Suddenly the twins came bouncing in, ready to cook the fish and Ryou came in after them feeding some more wood to the fire. He then looked over at Sakura and motioned for her to follow him. Sakura got up and ignoring the look Tammy threw her way she followed him outside.

"We have to do this tomorrow."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We have to go investigate, and I'm thinking that we will have to leave my sisters back at your camp."

"But-"

Ryou paced. "I know they seem annoying but they can be helpful so hopefully they won't be too much of a burden."

Sakura stopped him. "It's not that it's just what made you change your mind?"

Ryou sighed and looked at the ground. "My sisters and what you said. You're right. The fact that I'm afraid to go by myself because I'm so afraid of what'll happen to them if I'm gone bugs me and I want to get them off." He looked up and took Sakura's hands. "Will you help me?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course."

Ryou smiled too and hugged her. "Thank you, Sakura. The twins are ready to go tomorrow at first light."

Sakura smiled. "Hehe I might not be."

Unknown to them, a group of people were watching them and their little show, all-nodding to one another.

They began to murmur but it was unheard due to the rain that begun to fall once more.

* * *

Syaoran stared out the opening sadly. _She left on 43 it is now…_ He looked over to the journal beside his bed where Eriol had so kindly been counting the days for him while he slept for long periods of time. _Day 51. Eight days since you left…left because of me. I'm sorry. It comforts me though that you are probably feeling the same cold and hearing the same rain as me. Goodnight Sakura, I hope you get back safely._

Syaoran was right about one thing, Sakura was hearing the same rain as him but she definitely was not feeling the same cold.

* * *

Sakura lay in bed just staring up at the ceiling, warm in the twins' handmade blankets. _Did I make the right choice? It's so much better here than it is back at camp. I should've never suggested him leaving his sisters there. I should have just brought Tomoyo and Eriol here then we could all live happily until someone saved us and-_

_What about Syaoran?_

_What about him?_

_He could still be ill for all you know._

_So? He has Meiling._

…

_Don't give me that._

_You know I'm right and you know what I'm talking about._

_I DO NOT love Syaoran Li._

_I didn't say THAT._

_Well you-_

_YOU thought it._

_There's Ryou…_

_Ryou…_

And with that Sakura drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Recent news have said that there are traces that Kinomoto Fujitaka is residing in Hong Kong, China with his family. Rumors state that the youngest child, Kinomoto Sakura is actually attending the school from where the class of teenagers crashed. We have a direct quote from an inside source in the school which states:

'She is a student in my class.'

Well, this sure violates this very high-class private school's confidentiality code. Some even wilder rumors state that young Miss Kinomoto was actually on the plane that crashed and is now on the kids proclaimed deceased. This, however, was a direct quote from a Chinese police officer who overheard a confidential meeting."

* * *

The TV being watched switched off along with the rest of the power in the fairly large penthouse. The police officer shivered knowing where the 'direct quote' came from…him.

"You think it wise to let the world know my daughter was on that plane?"

"N-n-no s-s-s-sir, I-"

"Shut him."

* * *

So where exactly was your camp?" Ryou asked. They had left the cabin about a day and a half ago in the general direction of the beach.

"Um…along the beach?" Sakura tried. Ryou laughed a bit. The twins and Tammy were lagging back but they were close enough so that they could be heard.

"So I guess we might be walking for a bit before we find it huh?" Ryou asked playfully and Sakura giggled a bit, turning red.

At a fork in the road Ryou continued right but Sakura stopped. The twins caught up and Ryou ran back. "What's wrong?"

"This place…"Sakura started. "It seems familiar." Then she saw it and pointed up. "The cliff!"

"That's right." Reina started.

"This is where we found you two." Raina finished.

Sakura looked at Tammy and Ryou had to ask. "How long from here to your camp?"

"About a day and a half." Tammy replied. "But that's because we were packed pretty heavily, stopped frequently, and had to move slowly, if we hurry we could make it back in a few hours."

Ryou smiled. "That's great."

Sakura forced a smile. "Yeah, great."

Ryo noticed this. "Hey cheer up cookie." Here, Sakura's eyes visibly shone at the mention of a cookie. "It's about an hour after day break, if we hurry, like Tammy said, we can make it back before nightfall."

"Yeah." Sakura replied with a smile and looked at the cliff. "Hoe…"

"What's wrong now?" Ryou asked playfully.

"Well, look at how thick this climb is it'll take us a while if we have to walk around it." She said sadly.

Ryou looked up then at his sisters. "Then we'll climb it."

Both Tammy and Sakura looked at him. "What?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah give me your things and follow my exact movements."

Sakura looked at him a bit worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Completely. Don't you trust me?" He asked reaching out his hand.

Sakura looked at it and took it. That's when she saw it again, the same look in his eye she had seen a few days ago but this time it lasted for a bit longer but still not long enough for her to tell what it was.

The climb was scary. _Don't look down. Don't look down. _Sakura kept telling herself. Then she stopped and looked down. "Hoe…"

She got dizzy and the next thing she knew she was staring at the ground then the cliff again. "Huh?"

Ryou had managed to grab a hold of her leg just as she was falling and was now gripping tightly to make sure he didn't drop her or fall himself.

"Sakura." He bit out. "Grab onto my arm when I say now."

"What?"

"Now!" He let go of her leg and in fear, Sakura pushed off the cliff and managed to grab onto his outstretched arm and closed her eyes tightly. Then she felt him moving and about a second later she was being thrown gently through the air.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was on the top of the cliff, where the fork had been that night that it was raining. Then she saw Ryou coming over the edge, struggling. Once he got to the top he helped up Tammy, followed by his sisters.

After he was done he fell next to all the things, exhausted.

Once he sat up Sakura tackled him down again, hugging him. "Thank you. Thank you." She kept repeating. "You saved me but how did you know?"

Ryou chuckled which he seemed to be doing a lot of since he met Sakura, and his sisters noticed this. "Well you kept muttering 'Don't look down' and when I heard you stop I knew you were gonna look down so by the time I turned I barely managed to grab your leg."

Sakura was very smiley for the rest of the day as they walked and for some reason she didn't notice the time go by until she saw the familiar orange color of the sky.

She looked straight ahead and saw something that she hadn't seen in a while, the trail of smoke going up into the air. They made it! So Sakura and Tammy broke into a sprint and the others followed. No one had noticed them arrive as they ran in between tents until they arrived to the campfire where everyone was.

They all went quiet. Just watching as Sakura and Tammy caught their breath. No one moved, they just watched quietly until…

"SAKURA!"

Tomoyo ran full force into Sakura knocking her over. All the kids around the fire broke into cheers and yelling as they rushed over to Sakura and Tammy.

"To-mo-yo-" Sakura bit out.

Then she heard a familiar laugh. "Tomoyo, I think you're not letting her breathe."

Tomoyo got up and helped Sakura up. "I'm sorry Sakura it's just I missed you." She cried, her eyes big and watery. Then her eyes widened. "Sakura you're hurt!"

Sakura reached up to touch her forehead where the bump from a couple days ago was still visible. "Um…" But Tomoyo had already rushed over to the beach where the ice packs were being cooled.

Sakura smiled and hugged Eriol. Then she heard it get quiet once more and everyone was looking towards the woods. Sakura followed their line of sight and saw Ryou and the twins.

She quickly rushed over. "Everyone! This is Ryou and his sisters Reina and Raina. They helped Tammy and me when we were injured and alone. They're in the same position as us so I thought that it would be smart if they joined us."

Everyone was quiet again and then Sakura heard a girl squeal. "Oh my god he is soo cute!"

Then all the girls broke out as well and Sakura smiled as they all came over to introduce themselves.

Tomoyo came back with blue hands and an ice pack in them. "Here Sakura."

Eriol suddenly turned and rushed out of the commotion. Sakura looked after him. "Where's Eriol going?"

Tomoyo stammered for a bit. "You know what's amazing? How the beach water keeps these packs frozen. Actually Yamazaki had a very interesting story on that. Where is that boy…?"

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran's eyes snapped open at the scream.

_Sakura? Is Sakura here? Or am I having another dream? What's with all the commotion outside? It's still light out._

_Why did it suddenly get quiet again? Ugh, my head._

"Oh my god he is soo cute!"

_What? Who are they talking about?_

"Eriol!" Syaoran rasped, turning on his side. In a matter of seconds Eriol was in the tent, startled and rolling Syaoran back on his back.

He felt his head and with that Eriol withdrew his hand quickly. "You're burning up."

"Sakura…" Syaoran whined and closed his eyes, not having enough energy to open them. Eriol saw how bad of a condition Syaoran was in and had no choice. He ran back outside and went over to where Sakura was happily chatting away with Yamazaki and the others.

"Sakura. Sakura." Eriol panted.

"What's wrong Eriol?" She asked, the smile suddenly leaving her face.

Eriol shook his head. "Grab your things and follow me."

Sakura picked up her backpack on the way and knew exactly where she was led. It was a familiar forest green tent.

Inside, Syaoran was coughing uncontrollably. Sakura saw him and saw why had Eriol had run over to her. He was worse than when he got here.

She ground some leaves and threw them into a water bottle and shook it for a bit before helping Syaoran sit up.

He felt the familiar soft touch and his eyes opened slightly when she brought the water bottle to his lips.

The coughing stopped and Syaoran collapsed into Sakura's lap, still breathing heavily and painfully. Sakura held him up again and pressed her ear to his back as he breathed then pulled back and let his head rest in her lap.

"Eriol pass me my bag and bring another towel and a bowl of boiling water." Sakrua instructed quietly, careful not to disturb Syaoran too much.

Eriol did as he was told and sakura sepereated some herbs and put some of them in the little water that was left.

She put her sleeping bag over Syaoran's 'pillow' and lay him back down. Tomoyo stood there watching as Sakura mixed things here and there. "Tomoyo can you refill this bowl with cold water, please?"

Tomoyo took the bowl and ran over to the beach where Eriol was standing by the fire, waiting for the water to boil.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Let's leave them alone for now."

They both went back to the tent and put down their things. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks Tomoyo."

Tomoyo walked out. "Okay then we have something we need to take care of, we'll be back."

Sakura nodded, not once taking her eyes of her mixtures. The first one was a paste then she put another mixture into the hot water where it started to bubble. Then she stopped. She looked at Syaoran and thought. _How am I going to do this?_

Then without looking at his face she spread the paste onto his neck and chest. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

_Remember this was the jerk that hurt you._

Just as she finished he opened his eyes, his breathing was going back to normal. "Saku-ra?"

"Shh. Don't talk, you're forcing yourself too much." Sakura instructed without looking at him. She couldn't.

"But I need to tell you-" He started again, his voice cracking in pain. He must be getting pretty sick, his stomach and chest were in knots. Then he started coughing again.

"See?" Sakura said, "I told you not to talk."

She grabbed another bottle and gave that to him. Then some spilled a little and she grabbed a cloth to clean it up, leaving her hand on his lip for a bit before taking it off.

"Sakura, I-"

"Here sit up." She instructed helping him up. Once he was sitting up she moved behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall back too hard. He slid a little down so that the back of his head was resting on her shoulders. She held a bowl full of boiling herbs right under his nose, making her have her arm around him the best she could.

Syaoran was content in this position and Sakura was too, not that she would ever admit it. For Syaoran it was too soon when the bowl stopped steaming and Sakura laid him down again moving over to clean everything up.

Once Sakura was all cleaned up she sat there. Syaoran took this chance and started again. "Sakura I need to tell you something."

Syaoran was surprised that his voice was somewhat clear and that he didn't go into a coughing frenzy.

"Yes, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, finally giving in.

"I-um I…" Syaoran stammered for a bit.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Syaoran? You what?"

"I-um I…" _Come on Syaoran just say it! Be a man. _"I feel much better."

Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. _Was she expecting something else? _Then she looked back up at him and smiled. "Yeah, that was kinda the point."

"Sakura I lo-"

"Pookie, there you are!"

Syaoran looked up glaring at whoever had come in to interrupt then and found that it was someone he didn't know.

"Yeah." Sakura said smiling and stood up. The guy smiled back. _Hell no. Pookie? How dare he smile like that at MY Sakura? I swear if I felt just a bit better I would-_

"Syaoran, this is Ryou." Syaoran smiled only because Sakura had said his first name. "He and his sisters are going to be here for a bit. They got lost here too."

Ryou knew who this guy was. _Sakura's friend told me about you. Syaoran was it? _

"Nice to meet you." Ryou said politely and smiled. Syaoran glared and as soon as Sakura turned around Ryou glared back. But when Sakura looked, Ryou was smiling once more.

"So what's wrong Ryou?" Sakura asked sitting down again. Ryou sat next to her and saw how Syaoran glared at him even harder.

He put his arm around her playfully and saw Syaoran's hands clench the blanket. "Well, we don't exactly have a place to sleep so we just came to tell you that we'll be by the beach if you need us."

"That's silly." Sakura giggled and Ryou didn't miss the look on Syaoran's face. "Your sister can sleep with Tomoyo and Eriol and you…well you fit here with me and Syaoran."

Syaoran started coughing. "No Sakura, I wouldn't want him getting sick after all."

Sakura smiled over at him. "Don't be silly Syaoran, you're not contagious." Then she looked back at Ryou, "Or if it would make you more comfortable I could send Eriol over here and I'll sleep with Tomoyo and your sisters."

Ryou shook his head, "That won't be necessary, I don't want to mess you guys up too badly, we already feel like a burden."

"Don't be silly," Sakura repeated and stood up. "I'll go tell the girls, you can get set up."

Once Sakura left, Ryou glared over at Syaoran who glared back. They stayed like that for a while until Syaoran finally spoke.

"Look I don't know or care who you are or what happened to you but if you lay one finger on Sakura or call her 'Pookie' one more time I will kick your ass." Syaoran threatened, trying to sound fine.

"From your deathbed over there? Big threat." Ryou responded then shut up when he heard soft footsteps approaching.

Sakura came in and began to take her things out to go change, "Hey Ryou how come you haven't set your things up?"

"Oh sorry Sakura, it must've slipped my mind." Ryou responded happily. She smiled and left. Then he began to set his things up next to Syaoran so Sakura would be on the other side of the tent.

"No way you're going to be between me and Sakura." Syaoran growled.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure she'll have no problem with it." He said not bothering to look at him.

Sakura came back in changed and ready to go and Ryou grabbed his things to change and left the tent. Sakura followed him out and Syaoran could her just outside the tent. "Yeah, the dark blue one on your right."

When she walked back in, she looked at Syaoran and smiled and started setting up her other sleeping bag at the edge until Syaoran started coughing. She rushed over and gave him another bottle of water, of which he only drank half and she sighed.

"Maybe I should sleep in the middle," She started and then quickly added. "You know, in case you get sick during the night or something."

Syaoran shrugged and smiled when he saw Sakura start to rearrange what's-his-names things.

When Ryou walked back in he saw the arrangement and didn't say anything, merely smiled at Sakura and crawled into his sleeping bag.

Sometimes during the night, Syaoran woke up and found that Sakura was facing him, still sound asleep. He reached over and gently touched her cheek. "I'm sorry Sakura, for hurting you."

Then went back asleep, facing the other way.

"I'm sorry Sakura, for hurting you." Sakura heard this in her dream and opened her eyes just in time to see Syaoran turn. _Did he say that?_

Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't the only one who heard Syaoran.

* * *

Review and vote ! thanks

Omg you guys im gonna die (figuratively) to yeah review so I can get the story finished before the second of feb. cause yeah after that im not gonna be able to concentrate. Story will be over in about 2-3 chapters so yeah! Thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed so far !


	10. When? Whenever you're ready

**REVIEWERS:**

**Lil Miss Delusional: yup I do and im sorry that was a typo, Ryou calls Sakura cookie not pookie. My bad hehe thanks for reviewing!**

**MisunderstO-od-child: lol that's cool mine do too. Um read on hehe thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: idk you figure it out:) pss. Yes, he is thanks for reviewing!**

**euphoria.bebe: yup yup thanks for reviewing!**

**bluestarmanga: okie dokie thanks for reviewing!**

**Nightmares of Love: thanks lol thanks for reviewing!**

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-: lol I know, huh? thanks for reviewing!**

**rosedreamer101: its okay, im glad youre reviewing now ! thanks for reviewing!**

**tennislover431: lol yeah thanks for all your reviews and thanks for reviewing!**

**SnowCharms: I know, he did don't worry thanks for reviewing!**

**Bere.Argentina: lol I love your little ideas they made me smile. Um and im trying NOT to make it like lost but yeah that's what its like anyways, oh well thanks for reviewing!**

**BabieLuvly101: lol I should, but no fyi ryou's very cute lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Gabriella Mychelle: thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: When? Whenever you're ready

* * *

**

Syaoran awoke facing towards the inside of the tent and half expected to se Sakura still there but all that greeted him was a bright light coming in from the zipper window of the other side. Quickly, he closed his eyes again when he heard the sipper of the entrance open.

"Hey sleepyhead, I see you finally woke up." Sakura chimed, basically skipping in carrying a steaming bowl of something.

Syaoran smiled and found that he could sit up on his own, much to Sakura's delight. "Good morning."

Sakura smiled even more brightly, "So I see that you're feeling better."

Syaoran smiled back. "Yeah, much. Thanks to you of course."

Sakura looked down and Syaoran panicked silently. _Did I do something wrong?_

Then she looked back up and offered the bowl to him. "Look the twins brought carrots from their cabin."

Syaoran looked at her weirdly. "The twins?"

Sakura almost smacked herself. "I totally forgot! You never met the twins did you?"

Syaoran shook his head and Sakura jumped up and ran out. He sat there staring at the bowl of hot soup. _It's boiling water…with carrots and potatoes. Maybe it doesn't taste that bad._

He tried lifting the bowl but in every attempt, his hands would shake uncontrollably.

"Hey." Sakura's voice startled him and he almost dropped the bowl. Setting it down, gently he looked up and saw that Sakura had come in with another girl. _Wow I must be really sick, I'm seeing two._

"Hi." They greeted simultaneously.

_I even heard two voices. _Syaoran shook his head and smiled, "Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. Call me Li."

"Hi I'm Reina."

"And I'm Raina."

Syaoran smiled at them, as they talked to Sakura for a bit. _Oh, I get it. There are two of them._

The twins ran off somewhere and Sakura was left in the tent with Syaoran.

"So…" Sakura started and stared at the bowl of soup.

Syaoran looked down at his hands. "I can't pick it up."

"Oh." Sakura realized.

"Can you…?" Syaoran trailed off in mid sentence.

Sakura smiled. "Of course." And she left the tent.

Syaoran sat there with a confused look on his face. "Wha?"

Then a second later Sakura reappeared in the entrance, Eriol in hand. "Here, Eriol. Feed him."

Eriol had an amused look on his face and Syaoran saw this and sighed in frustration. Sakura sat there as Eriol force-fed Syaoran until someone else came in.

"So, how are you doing today?" Ryou asked Sakura, flashing a smile.

Sakura smiled back as always and replied, "I'm fine and you?"

"A bit tired." He admitted then looked over at Syaoran who was now not eating and glaring at him instead. "Can I talk to you…alone?"

Sakura nodded, knowing what it was about but Syaoran just got furious. Eriol noticed this and turned to look at Ryou just as he started smiling again. "Enjoy your soup."

Syaoran and Eriol both looked at it and put it down. "Yeah let's not risk it." Eriol drawled.

"What the hell is his problem, anyway?" Syaoran growled.

Eriol leaned back, a huge grin on his face. "Are you…jealous?"

Syaoran scoffed, "No, I don't get jealous, remember?"

Eriol's grin got bigger, "Sure, of course not." _But I'm worried about her too, don't worry Syaoran. We all are._

"Today?"

Ryou nodded, "My sisters feel worse and worse by the day, I feel trapped here. I also noticed that your camp might be going a little crazy too and you're all running out of supplies, I mean who knows how much longer you'll last. We need to get all of them off this island as soon as possible, Sakura."

Sakura thought about it. _Do I really want to leave?_

_So we go, find help and we get off this island. Back to civilization. Back to where we sleep in beds, wake up every morning to hot breakfast, hot showers, malls, and fun._

_Where we can all go back into our own cliques and pretend like nothing ever happened. We'll all go back to our individual selves, never talking to one another again, just like before. Back to the superficial world where if your not popular, skinny, and beautiful, you're nobody._

_We'll be home._

_Home?_

Sakura looked around and saw something amazing. The jocks, the nerds, and the populars were all together…playing around…together…gathered on the beach.

_Maybe…just maybe…this became our home._

Images flashed through Sakura of fun nights by the fire, mornings at the ebach, and her time with Syaoran.

Then she remembered her father, her brother, her mother, and everyone else who wasn't there with us.

"When?" Sakura asked again.

"Whenever you're ready." Ryou replied.

Sakura nodded, "We're leaving tonight."

* * *

"Dad?"

"Come in, Touya."

Touya entered his father's study and looked around. There were papers everywhere as well as newspapers and magazine covers. They all read something similar: Fujitaka found and daughter lost.

Touya looked down at the letter in his hand. "This came in the mail today, father."

Fujitaka looked up from his desk and motioned for him to put it down. "Has it been checked?"

Touya nodded. He hadn't seen his dad in a couple days now and he looked like hell.

Fujitaka took the letter and opened it inside was a small note with something scribbled on it.

We know where your daughter is.  
-anonymous.

* * *

The sun was setting. Sakura sighed from her spot on the hill. Down below, she saw everyone getting the woods for the fire. She got up and walked towards the tent. _This is for you guys._

Sakura walked in and Syaoran was the only person there, luckily he was also asleep. Sakura grabbed her backpack and stuffed in all her necessary things. She also left some herbs for Syaoran by his sleeping bag. _Hopefully Tammy recognizes them. I should hurry if I want to leave tonight._

Suddenly Syaoran started stirring from behind her and Sakura froze, dropping her backpack.

"Sa-kura?" Syaoran asked groggily.

Sakura turned around and smiled. _He looks so cute. Ah. No, no! Bad Sakura._

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at her packed backpack.

Sakura smiled and kneeled next to him. "Here, drink this."

She handed him a bottle, which had some herbs that would make him fall asleep within a minute. _This is for both of our sakes._

About thirty seconds later she saw that he was starting to fall asleep again and she laid him down and rubbed his forehead, playing with his hair.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura replied, in a daze. _Do I really want to go back?_

"I'm sorry. I love you." He said, falling asleep, his eyes closing.

Sakura's eyes widened. _What?_

She shakily kissed him quickly on the lips and ran out of the tent grabbing her backpack on the way out. Outside she bumped into Ryou who was ready to go with his backpack on and everything.

Sakura nodded to him and he pinned their note onto Syaoran's tent. _They'll find it there for sure. _Sakura thought as she tried to shake off what just happened. Inside, Syaoran brought a hand to his lips and smiled before falling asleep.

They snuck through the backwoods as everyone was by the fire, including the twins. Sakura looked back at the forest green tent. _I love you too Syaoran, take care.

* * *

_

"I want this letter traced back to whoever it is!" Fujitaka roared.

All the agents in the room were busily studying one thing or another. Touya was standing next to his father overlooking the production carry out.

That's when the monitor turned on.

"Here we are live at a press conference with Yelan Li on the subject matter of the Kinomoto rumors."

"LI! How do you feel about the rumor that Fujitaka Kinomoto and the royal family may be hidden within your boundaries?"

Yelan turned to them with a stone cold face. "It disgusts me to think that those scum have been walking the Li streets and contaminating society…"

Fujitaka scoffed. Touya knew he was trying to blow it off, but he knew his father very well and right now, he was beyond angry.

"What about that your child may have been on the same plane as the Kinomoto girl?"

"I knew there was a Kinomoto on the trip, I wouldn't let my child go with anyone without doing checks on them first but apparently, the Kinomoto hide their kin well and the girl may have actually gone under our radar. As for the matter of my son, I suggest we drop it."

"LI! What about-"

Fujitaka flipped the monitor off and threw the remote across the room where it smashed into the wall and sat down staring at all the agents below. _Find her.

* * *

_

Sakura walked towards the same crossroad where they had gone right last time she had been there. She looked towards the left path and wondered.

Then she saw Ryou lead her in that direction and she stopped. "Wait, that leads out of the woods and into the jungle."

"Yeah." Ryou replied and didn't stop.

"Aren't there animals and stuff there?" She asked, a bit scared. "Isn't it also supposed to be haunted?"

Ryou turned around to look at her and smiled. "Don't worry. It's nighttime wherever we go but we have to keep going if we want to get there faster and the jungle is a shortcut."

With her luck Sakura saw it coming, it started to pour down. So there they stood at the crossroad, dripping wet and getting wetter by the second.

Ryou looked at her and stuck his hands in his pockets. He yelled over the rain. "It's your call princess. Left, the jungle, where we might see some snakes. Or the right where you fell last time down that cliff where there are carnivorous wolves at night?"

Sakura had to choose, now. Against her better judgment she started walking to the left and followed closely behind Ryou, clutching the back of his backpack.

It had been a good three hours of walking where Sakura didn't look up. She stared into the mesh of Ryou's backpack, clutching the side pockets and kept muttering to herself so she couldn't hear anything.

She was blindly putting her trust in Ryou. Suddenly Ryou stopped and Sakura crashed into him, falling backward. She rubbed her head and got up. Looking around she saw Ryou right in front of her and the narrow path that they had been walking on, surrounded by trees.

"Sakura." Ryou whispered. "I need you to run to the right as fast as you can on my signal."

Sakura had déjà vu. Yet, she looked to her right and saw bush, trees, and no path what so ever. She would have to jump around things, not run.

"Why?" Sakura asked. She couldn't see past Ryou at what he was staring at.

"RUN!" Sakura didn't ask again and started running, hearing the footsteps of Ryou right behind her. Then she saw something flash to her right and Sakura saw for the first time what they were running away from.

A giant tiger almost the size of Sakura herself was running after them, it's eyes blood red and something dripping from its razor sharp teeth. Sakura kept running until she felt Ryou push her down and Sakura fell, eyes closed as she felt the impact. _I'm dead, it's all over._

A hand clamped over her mouth and she leaned back and felt the familiar pendant that Ryou always wore. When she opened her eyes, Sakura saw that she was in an alcove under a path and above she couldn't see but she felt it. The tiger was searching for them.

Something fell on Sakura's outstretched leg and she saw what had been dripping from the tiger's mouth. Blood. Sakura suppressed her disgust as she heard the tiger retreat and a dim light shone through the trees.

Sakura sighed when Ryou's hand came off her mouth. Ryou motioned to her to stay quiet as he came out from the alcove. He looked around and sighed, too.

"You can come out now." Ryou said, finally being able to talk.

Sakura tried but her leg felt hot, burning hot and it was throbbing. "I can't."

Ryou went over to where she was sitting down and rolled up her pant leg. From her ankle to about half way up her leg, it was purple and swollen. "I'm sorry, I probably did that when I pulled you down but I had to I swear or else-"

"It's okay, I understand." Sakura managed to get out with a forced smile.

Ryou looked at her and looked behind him. He switched his backpack around so that he was carrying it on his front and crouched down. "Here, get on."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's too much for you."

Ryou smiled. "Trust me, it's not far."

Sakura climbed on out of pure pain and found that he was right, about twenty feet later they arrived at the familiar sight of the river by Ryou's cabin.

They spent about two hours there resting while Ryou fished and coked the fish for food. Zit was late afternoon when they set off again.

Sakura and Ryou were behind the hill again, overlooking the village when Ryou turned to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sakura asked then she heard someone run up behind them and was too slow to react.

A guy knocked out both her and Ryou, the last thing she saw was a tattoo of a crossbow with a clock on their attacker's neck.

It felt as if though Sakura were half asleep. She felt them pick her up and blindfold her. She felt when they set her down and tied her hands with what she guessed to be Ryou's hands.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Ryou?" She whispered back.

"Isn't this adorable? Are you two a thing or something?" They heard a harsh voice question.

_Old, most likely fat, and dirty. _Sakura concluded from his voice. "As much as a _thing_ as you are."

Whoever it was chuckled. "Listen girly, we're not here to harm you but we don't want any lip." Then he pulled the blindfolds off both of them and Sakura saw that she was right about the man.

Then she looked around and saw about four other men surrounding them, guns up and ready.

"Men, guns down. Now, tell me, how did you two lovelies end up here?"

Sakura relaxed a bit when the guys surrounding her put the guns down and she felt Ryou relax as well. "I landed here in a plane crash and he washed up here as well."

"I see." The man responded, rubbing his beard. "Are you alone?"

"How did you end up here?" Sakura asked instead.

"Feisty." The man chuckled and Sakura just glared at him. "Well if you must know, we found this island on accident and are studying it to make it known to the world. Sorry if we were a bit rough but we want all the credit for finding this island."

"Oh." Sakura muttered. _I don't believe him one bit. Why is Ryou shivering?_

"So I take it that you two must be alone?" He asked once more.

"Maybe." Sakura replied. _I can't put anyone else in danger until I know that this guy's legit._

"Let me guess, you want a way out of here?" He asked staring straight at Sakura. She nodded.

The man stood up and two men left the room. The remaining two men untied Ryou and Skaura.

"My men here will show you to a hut. A helicopter was scheduled to arrive tomorrow afternoon but we'll make a call so it gets here early morning so you kids can get out quickly, after all, I'm sure you want to go home."

Sakura nodded. Night was falling but she didn't want to sleep. They had a hut all to themselves and Sakura just sat on the bed staring out the door. Ryou sighed. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay up for a bit and keep guard and we'll trade off. But don't unpack in case anything happens."

Sakura nodded and fell back onto the bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Fujitaka threw something else and the agents winced, continuing their work. Suddenly, another agent burst in, a letter in hand.

"Just arrived sir."

Fujitaka nodded and called over the loudspeaker. "Display it."

On the monitor Fujitaka saw something in those pictures that made his heart soar and sink at the same time.

A girl in the jungle. The same girl tied up and looking very angry. Then the same girl still tied up and yelling. The girl was dirty, shabby but there was no doubt about it, it was Sakura. His baby girl Sakura.

On the back of the last picture it read:  
We have your daughter.

* * *

Sakura stirred when she felt a light kiss on her forehead. Then she heard Ryou mutter, "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry."

A wet rag was placed over her mouth and nose and Sakura knocked out.

* * *

Review and vote, s'il vous plait !

Typo in last chapter: Ryou calls Sakura "cookie" not "pookie"

Chapters left: 1 and maybe Epilogue


	11. Ever again? Not likely

**Last chapter. Sorry but i can't respond to you guys this time cause i'm supposed to be in study hall.

* * *

**

**REVIEWERS: Thanks to all of you guys. **

**Anonymous, Lil Miss Delusional, CherryxXxBlossom, bluestarmanga, cherriblossomxz, MoonLove Angel, epobbp, rosedreamer101, Teruna Hime, BabieLuvly101, Pink Fire101, MisunderstO-od-child, Aneko-chan

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Ever again? Not likely.

* * *

Syaoran shivered.

It was cold underground. Especially in the metal lined room that they were all crowded into. All twenty-three kids and Mary were jammed in there, but in different rooms. Eriol and Tomoyo were talking quietly next to him along with Aiden, Takashi, and Tammy and he began to doze off but it was difficult considering one of his hands was handcuffed to the wall.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the herbs that Sakura had him three days ago. Next to them, he kept the note that they had found on the tent the morning after they left. Then he began to fall asleep and the same dream came to him, the night that they were found, but not by the people they were hoping.

* * *

_Syaoran woke up groggily. He had been sleeping all day, thinking about a certain green-eyed girl who had left three days ago._

"_Sakura, where are you?" Syaoran asked out loud, not expecting an answer._

_None came._

_He re read her note, which he now kept in his pocket all the time._

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry we had to leave this way, but Ryou and I think we might have a way to get everyone off the island and get everyone home. Ryou is doing this for his sisters and I'm doing this for all of you. I hope you understand and I hope that this will work out like we plan it to. I don't know how long we'll be gone for or if we will come back but in case we don't we just want you to know that we love you guys and we're in this for you._

_Much love,  
__Sakura and Ryou_

_Syaoran sighed angrily. __Ryou? What does she see in him anyway?_

_Everyone was asleep already and Syaoran sat there trying to go back to sleep but it didn't work out. Then he heard something outside. Someone was walking around. Syaoran didn't think much of it until he heard a click and a gunshot._

_He jumped up and stuffed some herbs and the note into his pocket and climbed out of the tent. Then he saw everyone else was doing the same and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until out of nowhere, men in camouflage jumped out and grabbed everyone, struggling to get those who tried to run away. _

_Syaoran saw that the only ones who didn't move or seemed moved by it at all were the twins, the twins who were also the only ones who weren't touched by the chaos. They had everyone, conscious or not and Syaoran tried to break free from whoever was holding him again until he felt something cold go around one of his wrists and click._

_After that, Syaoran couldn't see or feel anything and when he opened his eyes again he was in a cold room.

* * *

_

Syaoran woke up sweating. He didn't know what time it was until he saw that everyone was asleep, he was the only one awake now.

He heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep thinking it was guard.

It was surprising when whoever it was took off his mask to show short spiky black hair and green eyes. Ryou.

Syaoran felt like cutting off his hand just to jump at him and kick his ass right there. Ryou motioned for him to stay quiet and Syaoran was about to ask why when he saw Ryou open the cold metal door to their room.

Ryou went over to him and crouched down. Syaoran didn't realize what he was doing until he felt the cold metal snap off his wrist.

Ryou quickly went over to Eriol, taking hi s off and waking them up they all looked at him questioningly and Ryou motioned for them to stay quiet and follow them.

Tomoyo, who had also woken up, tugged on Eriol's sleeve. "What're you doing?"

"I don't have much choice, I have to go with him."

"You're trusting Ryou? After all he's the one who put us here in the first place." Tomoyo whispered angrily and Ryou turned to look at her.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't trust me either but I'm helping you get out of here aren't I? But I need their help first and then we'll come back for the rest of you."

Syaoran stood up. "Give us one more good reason for us to help you."

Ryou started straight at him, a weird expression in his eyes. " I know where Sakura is and I know how to get her out. She's not dead. I've seen her. If you want to help me help her then you'll follow me but if we let this go on she won't be alive for much longer. So you choose. Stay here and die anyways or get out and take the risk to save yourself and everyone else here."

By this time everyone had woken up and they were all staring at Syaoran, waiting for his response. Syaoran walked out the door to join Ryou but before Eriol or anyone could move, he had slammed Ryou against a wall and punched him, hard.

Ryou fell to the floor in pain but said one thing. "I deserved that, I guess."

Eriol followed out of the room and Ryou went back and locked the door. "Sorry, but I can't leave this open or they'll know I opened it.

Tomoyo glared at him and sat next to Tammy who was a little scared. He turned back around and started running down the hall, a bit slow at first, still dizzy from Syaoran's punch. The guys followed closely behind him and Syaoran's head hurt remembering their first night here.

* * *

_A man walked down the hall. Up and down, up and down. He was stocky and old with a strange glint in his eye. Suddenly, he stopped and faced the entrance to the hall, everyone turned and saw another man walk in. He was tall lean and somewhere in his late thirties. _

_He seemed familiar and when he fully stepped into the light Syaoran saw the resemblance, this man had jet black hair and gray-green eyes and before Syaoran could even think it, the twins and Ryou walked in after him, the twins expressionless and Ryou with his head hung low._

_The man chuckled, a sickening, evil chuckle._

"_Good work, son."_

_Ryou looked away and Syaoran growled. "You bastard. This is your entire fault. I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."_

_Ryou lifted his head as if to say something but his father beat him to it. "Well that was your mistake wasn't it?" Then as if just noticing something, the man walked over to Syaoran's cell to get a good look at him, threw his head back and laughed loudly. _

"_Just priceless! It seems we have two birds with one stone. A Kinomoto AND a Li! Who would have guessed?"_

_Syaoran stood up and went up to the bars and yelled, "What did you do to her? I swear if your hurt her-"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that we didn't just get a Li and Kinomoto, we got a Li and a Kinomoto who are in love with one another. Just perfect! Don't worry Li, we didn't hurt your precious Sakura." Syaoran glared at him feeling he wasn't done. "We killed her."_

_Then he laughed and left, followed by his kids and the other man. Syaoran stood there, his words running through his head. __We killed her.

* * *

_

Ryou stopped and whispered. "Stay here."

He went on, standing straight and Syaoran could hear him talking. "My father requests you two join the hunting crew, now."

There were sounds of footsteps and Ryou came back and motioned for them to follow him again and they arrived at a metal door, Ryou put his hand to the handle but stopped.

He turned around and pulled something out of his jacket. He handed both of them a dagger, the blade noticeably sharp and on the handle it was inscribed, 'Jacuinde'

Syaoran knew who they were now, the same people that have been trying to kill off his bloodline for the past century and he glared at the dagger in his hand, shaking off the thought of just stabbing Ryou.

His blood boiled which was good because he saw what he would have to do as soon as Ryou began to open the door and four men turned to face them, guns in hand. In the middle sat a girl, blindfolded and auburn hair down with blood marks on her sleeves.

A second later, the alarms went off.

* * *

Another picture popped up on the monitor, it was Sakura again, still tied up but this time she had a gash on her check making the blood run down her face and on her shirt sleeves. There was a noticeable pool of blood forming in the middle of her gray shirt.

Below it read,  
The next stab is at her heart.

The phone rang and Fujitaka motioned to his agents to work on it as he picked up.

"Hello?"

_There was a laugh on the other side. "Your daughter looks a lot like you. She even gives off the same angry yells."_

Fujitaka gripped the phone and Touya who was listening on the speaker, closed his eyes tightly.

"Jacuinde Kyou, Leave my daughter out of this."

_Another laugh, "Quite the contrary. I think your daughter needs a good heart breaking. Literally, or a straight shot for the head. I don't know. Which should we do, Fujitaka."_

"Don't call me that you sick bastard."

_More laughter. "It's funny. Your daughter said that just before I called you. Like father like daughter."_

Fujitaka stayed quiet and stared at the monitor, eighty more seconds and they have him.

"_By the way, sad news. It seems your daughter, Sakura was it? It seems Sakura has stolen something. A Li's heart. THE Li to be exact. The apple of his parents eyes, Syaoran Li."_

Touya restricted a growl.

"_Well Fujitaka since you don't seem in a talkative mood how about a little persuasion?" There was the sound of walking on the other side and everyone listened in._

"_Hello Sakura. Guess who I'm talking to?"_

"_I don't care. What are you doing? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" there was a silence then the sound of Sakura's screaming and a chocking sound. _

"_Don't get too much blood on my floor little lady."_

_The phone shifted. _

"_Daddy?" Sakura's cry came, strangled._

"Sakura, honey what happened?" Fujitaka spoke, trying to conceal his feelings, with no success.

"_Dad-dy. I c-can't breathe. Too much cough-cough blood. Daddy, don't come please don't come."_

_There was a slapping sound followed by a "shut up."_

Fujitaka gripped the phone.

"_Well, she says it was nice knowing you. Have a great day Kinomoto."_

Fujitaka slammed the phone against the wall. Then read the monitor,  
signal-98 percent completed.

An agent brought a map up on the monitor and there was a red box between Japan and Hawaii.

"I want every available agent on the search now." Fujitaka yelled, furiously and everyone scrambled for the jets.

* * *

Kyou hung up the phone and turned to look at Sakura who was now shedding silent tears. He sat in a chair and watched as more blood dripped from the stab in her stomach, causing the dry blood on her shirt to redden again.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I'm so weak." Sakura cried silently to herself a half hour later.

Then the door opened and Kyou stood. "Son, what are you doing here?"

Sakura stopped crying and listened in as she heard a sharp intake of breath from the door. "What've you done to her?"

Sakura struggled and yelled. "Ryou I hate you, you bastard."

Suddenly Kyou's voice cracked. "What's going on?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, wishing she could see.

Syaoran and Eriol entered right after Ryou, looking around. Syaoran caught sight of Sakura's back and Ryou and his father standing right in front of her. Next to Kyou was his helper, the short fat man.

Then the other guys turned to them, guns pointed and Syaoran used first instincts and threw his dagger at one, the other three turned to look as he fell of the floor, the gun falling out of his hands.

Eriol and Syaoran didn't waste a second and went directly for them while they were distracted. With two swift kicks, Eriol and Syaoran had knocked the guns out and got ready to take them on.

Ryou felt a sharp hit to the back of his head as he turned to see both his father and the helper in a fighting stance. "I'm sorry son, but I can't risk being caught."

Sakura managed to get the blindfold off and saw Ryou standing in front of her, blocking her from his father and another man then she strained her neck to look behind her and saw Eriol who was facing her and Syaoran who had his back to her surrounded by three guys and tried to shake away from the metal chair she was bound to.

Syaoran went for it but before his punch could reach the man another had kicked him straight to his head and Syaoran felt the blood rush there. He was too weak. He was still sick; it was stupid of him to think that he could take them on.

Eriol pulled one away, leaving Syaoran with only two. One pushed Syaoran forward as the other kneed him as he was about to fall causing his nose to make a sick cracking noise, Syaoran ran by and pulled the dagger out of the man on the ground and faced his two attackers.

But he didn't look at them, he looked past them where he could now see Sakura and saw her state. She was looking at him, tears falling down her face as she saw him with blood all over her shirt and face. Seeing this Sakura could have sworn she saw Syaoran's eyes go red.

Then, she saw him stab one and kick another. The one he stabbed struggled to get back up and Syaoran kicked the other one down there making them both go to their knees. He kicked one in the head, making them both hit the floor in agony. Then, Syaoran felt dizzy. Really dizzy and started coughing uncontrollably.

Sakura found the trick to unlocking her self and managed to do so just as Eriol knocked out along with his guy. She rushed over to Syaoran who couldn't stop coughing and Syaoran looked at her and stopped, for a second. He stared at her and on instinct he grabbed her face and kissed her, right then and there.

Then there was the sound of jets flying over head. Everyone stopped and looked up. The sound could be heard over the alarms then once again, it was nothing but alarms. The jets came back and it sounded like they landed.

Kyou's helper threw Ryou against a wall, knocking him out and Kyou himself went after Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran stood in front Sakura.

Kyou looked at them and laughed crazily. It was sight for him. A Kinomoto, being protected by a Li, both covered in blood. He elbowed Syaoran down and made a grab for Sakura who got pulled down. The door busted open and agents ran in.

Kyou's eyes widened and he pulled Sakura up a dark hallway and ended up outside the huts, through a back door. He ran towards the woods and was cut off. It was night already. When he reached a clearing he stopped.

Kyou pulled Sakura up and raised the gun to her temple.

Sakura started shaking as she looked around at all the agents whose guns were pointed at Kyou. Then out of the crowd, her father showed up along with Touya. Both of them looked at her helplessly. Past them, she could see Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryou being held by three agents and all of Kyou's people being piled into the police jet.

Sakura shook even more as Kyou turned off the safety, tears running down.

"Let her go, Jacuinde." Fujitaka said calmly taking a step toward him.

Kyou's hand shook but he didn't budge. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill her."

"Let her go, and we'll make sure nothing happens to you. She hasn't done anything to you. Don't get her involved like this."

"Nothing?" Kyou asked angrily. Sakura saw past the crowd of agents and saw that Syaoran and the man who was holding him were gone. "Your families massacred my bloodline long ago and we swore we'd have out revenge. The Li's and the Kinomoto's will die one by one. It's over Kinomoto."

"You've gotten revenge on us, Jacuinde. You killed my other daughter. Or have you forgotten…?" Fujitaka yelled.

* * *

_It was raining. The woods surrounded a clearing where a massive fire was being formed despite the heavy rain._

_A girl with auburn hair and light green eyes was tied to a chair in a platform above ground level. Fujitaka was tied down along with another girl who looked exactly like the one on the chair._

_Kyou showed up carrying a sword in one hand and a torch in the other. Sakura and all the other people started panicking, screaming for help. But no one could hear them._

_He went up the platform to the girl and stabbed her, in the heart. She died silently and as he was climbing back down he dropped the torch, setting the platform on fire._

_The Sakura from the past broke her binds and shoved her father out of the way as the bullet headed towards him and grabbed the sword on the ground, the sword that killed her sister, and plunged it straight into Kyou's gut. A riot broke out and Touya carried her away, both siblings still in shock of losing a sister.

* * *

_

Kyou's grip on Sakura didn't loosen as he started to shake with anger. "Well, guess what Kinomoto? For brooding over your dead daughter, this one will die now as well. I haven't been through two years of hell to not finish what I started."

Sakura didn't really grasp what happened next. She felt the gun jerk and go off.

No one moved as Sakura fell to the ground.

Syaoran got pulled back as he rushed towards her. Touya and Fujitaka ran to her side, the agents took no hesitation and fired at will on Kyou.

Syaoran couldn't take it, he lost her.

* * *

A boy walked down the path of Penguin Park. The cherry blossoms shifted by, being carried by the wind. It was spring again.

He looked down the path, half expecting a girl to come running down the path calling him "sweetie". But like every other day, no one came.

He looked down at his uniform sadly, another day at his boring school. Eriol waved to him from down the path, he was holding hands with Tomoyo who still had the same sad smile she's had for the past year.

He turned to look at them and pasted on the same fake smile that's he's had on for the past year.

The same fake smile.

Waiting for the same perfect girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Epilogue? Depends on reviews cause I should really be studying for finals right now. So yeah, it depends on you guys.**


	12. Epilogue

A quick note to my reviewers: One, um I'm not a 'cruel author' cause if I was I wouldn't have written and uploaded this. :) and two, why didn't anyone tell the author (me) that Sakura died? ;)

* * *

Epilogue.

* * *

A boy sat in his bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. Staring at himself he recalled all those times, those memories from two years ago. He lifted his right hand and examined his index finger. 

It was still there. That spring two years ago had marked him forever and will never let him go. It was a small scar on his finger but the biggest scar in his heart.

It was only a small spot really, a small spot where the bullet cap had burned but it was still there. Still there, haunting him, teasing him, torturing him.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I always will."

The monitor in the bathroom beeped and he snapped, causing it to turn on.

"…in other news, the Li Clan has announced that their heir will finally succeed his father and take control of the Clan, the wife has yet to be determined but all rumors are pointing at the young Meiling Rae. No news has been heard from the heir himself on this matter but-"

He shut it off. "Bull."

A knock was heard at the door and he turned swiftly towards it. "Hey bum, get out here now or else!"

He turned back toward the mirror. A pair of amber eyes stared back and forcefully he pasted on a smile, the same one he's had for the past two years.

The door slammed open revealing a very pissed off Tomoyo. "I did not make out that outfit so that you'll be sulking in here the whole time."

"Tomoyo I'm wearing my robe, you can't SEE my outfit." He whined. Tomoyo looked at him up and down and then at herself.

"SYAORAN LI DON"T START WITH ME!"

"ERIOL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS PMSING AGAIN."

Eriol showed up just in time to grab Tomoyo before she lunged her self at Syaoran. Eriol nodded to Syaoran, "Come one, don't make me let her go."

Syaoran nodded and followed them out to the deck of the cruise ship where he looked up to read the massive Congrats Grads sign.

"Syaoran Li to the ballroom. Syaoran Li to the ballroom."

Syaoran looked up wonderingly. The he looked over at Eriol who was talking to Tomoyo about something excitedly.

"Can you guys come with me?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "We'll catch up later." Tomoyo screamed at his as she pulled Eriol over to where Takashi and Chiharu were.

Syaoran got the ballroom where a messenger was. He gave him a small box and nodded, leaving.

Syaoran stood alone in the middle of the ballroom staring at the box. He opened it and inside there was a camera and a note.

Take a picture please.

It was Tomoyo's handwriting. He noticed.

"A picture of what?" He asked himself.

"A picture of your face when you saw you're real graduation present from Tomoyo and Eriol." Someone said from behind him.

Syaoran turned around and saw a girl there, his age. Eyes squinting against the sunlight coming from behind Syaoran, hiding the emerald color underneath and auburn hair a bit messy but still as beautiful as ever.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He just stood staring at her, thinking.

Sakura smiled and jumped on Syaoran, hugging him with all her might. Syaoran hugged her back a bit hesitant at first then tightened his grip on her. He wasn't letting her go, not again.

"Eriol we're gonna miss it." Tomoyo whined from outside.

"Tomoyo, shh."

Sakura giggled into Syaoran's ear and he felt a shudder go through him. He put her down and face the door just as Tomoyo walked in with Eriol.

Sakura and Tomoyo ran to each to her, both best friends hugging each other like they never would again, then Sakura moved onto Eriol and gave him a big hug as well.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who now had a playful pout on his lips. "I feel forgotten."

Sakura smiled. "Don't get jealous Syao-baby." She said reminding him of Meiling's nickname for him. He shuddered, this time in fear and this action made Sakura giggled again and then Eriol's jaw dropped because for the first time in a while, Syaoran laughed too. A genuine laugh.

* * *

Sakura was out of breath when he caught up to her, lifting her up from her waist making her laugh. They had spent the entire day in around the city, talking. Well, Sakura was talking, Syaoran was mostly listening, but he didn't care half the time he didn't hear a word she said. 

Syaoran sat on a swing when he put Sakura down. Sakura was about to go over to the swing next to it when Syaoran pulled her down on his lap. She squealed. "Syaoran. The swing's gonna break!"

Sakura leaned back and Syaoran leaned forward and put his chin on her shoulder. "Then don't worry it'll hurt me more than you."

Sakura mock scoffed and slapped him playfully on the arm. He made a hurt face and pouted. Sakura giggled and kissed him. "Better?"

Syaoran shook his head. Sakura kissed him again, this time longer. Then she pulled back and asked again. "Better, now?"

Syaoran sighed. "I guess."

Sakura smiled and leaned into him completely, looking up at the stars. "You start school tomorrow don't you?"

Syaoran sighed and looked up too. "Yeah. Aren't you going to school?"

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, I don't start for another month."

Sakura had been back for three months now and Syaoran was pretty sure that those three months were the best three months of his life…so far.

He leaned in for another kiss which Sakura accepted gratefully when suddenly about ten camera shutters and flashes went off from various directions.

"Dammit." Syaoran and Sakura stood up quickly and he grabbed her hand, running. They ran a good block before they lost the camera people and Sakura had the most horrified look on her face.

Syaoran noticed this and held her close. "Don't worry, Saku. It's not THAT bad."

Sakura pulled away and shook her head. "No you don't get it. My parents didn't know I was HERE."

Syaoran's eyes widened too. "Your parents? What do you mean?"

"They knew I was HERE in Hong Kong but they didn't know I was HERE with you." Sakura whispered.

* * *

"My son? My only heir? With a Kinomoto?" Yelan fumed as the reporter went on and on about how they caught Syaoran and 'a Kinomoto' in action in the park. There was picture of the two of them kissing in the tope left corner. 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his sisters who were all huddled in front of the huge screen looking up at the picture, giggling.

"But mama, they're so cute."

"Aw you can see Syaoran's dimple in this picture."

"I love her hair, it looks so pretty."

"SHE looks so pretty."

"Look Syaoran's blushing girls!" All four of them turned to look at Syaoran who was on the couch, trying to hide his blush. Yelan snapped to look at him and Syaoran cleared his throat standing up.

"I want her here tomorrow. Early. I can't be seen with a Kinomoto entering my domain." She spoke, clearly and coldly.

Syaoran nodded and the girls did too for no apparent reason. Once Yelan was gone, the girls huddled around Syaoran, gushing. "What's her name again?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Is she really pretty, like in the picture?"

"Is she prettier?"

"Do you have another picture?"

Syaoran cleared his throat trying to clear his blush. "HE DOES!" They squealed and attacked him, trying to find his cell phone.

Feimei held it up triumphantly and they all huddled around her and a second later squealing could be heard throughout the house.

They ran back over to where Syaoran was and started asking him more questions.

Yelan was watching them form the observatory above the family room. _A girl who finally made my son smile? This should be a sight.

* * *

_

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on the couch crying their eyes out at their favorite soap opera when Eriol came barging in. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel earning a teary eyed glare from both girls, and a "Hey!"

Their attention was taken away when the talk host continued. "Well, it seems the cold prince finally found a princess to brighten up his day. Sorry ladies, but it looks like Syaoran Li of the Li Clan has found his wife."

"That'll bring tears to the eyes of girls everywhere." Her companion joked. Sakura muted the TV.

"Eriol, please tell me this only airs in Hong Kong." Sakura pleaded.

Eriol nodded, "Yeah…"Sakura sighed. "but,"

"No no no no no no no no. No 'but'."

Eriol changed the channel again to international news. It had a picture of the two in the park in the corner and Sakura groaned. "Why? Why me?"

"And we caught this lively couple, in the park enjoying themselves, the girl is unknown but sources from the park tell us that is a Kinomoto, maybe even Sakura Kinomoto herself who hasn't been seen in Tomoeda or anywhere in Japan for that matter since June. That's a scandal for the world, a Kinomoto and a Li? Say Jeff, where do you think they'll live if they are both in line to take over?"

"I don't know Rosie, but one things for sure, after what happened two years ago, I don't think either family will be happy with this."

"Well, the strict Li Clan will sure not be letting their only male heir go to a Kinomoto girl, and the Kinomoto's sure won't let their LAST heiress go to a Li boys, especially since she's the Kinomoto's shining sun back home."

"I guess we'll have to wait it out and hope for wedding bells."

"Something tells me that either way we'll be hearing church bells in the near future good or bad. In other news…"

"No, no, no, no, no…" Sakura repeated to herself as she paced around the room. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing and she jumped. She looked at it for a second afraid to touch it. Then she leaned over, snatched it, and answered it without looking at caller ID. "I'msosorrydaddy,Ishould'vetoldyouIknowI'msorry,I'msorrybut-"

"_Daddy?" A teasing voice sounded on the other end._

Sakura sighed in relief. "Syaoran don't scare me like that."

"_Aww!"_

"_Give me the phone back!"_

Sakura's eyebrow rose. What was going on over there?

"_Ugh. Go! Now!"_

"_AWW! HE WANTS TO BE ALONE!"_

"_NOW!"_

Sakura giggled.

"_What are you laughing at?" He asked lightly._

"Nothing, nothing at all. What was going on?" Sakura asked, a smile still on her face having forgotten why she was scared in the first place.

"_My sisters. They're crazy. I swear either they were adopted or I was but I don't think we're related."_

Sakura giggled and teased, "Why because they're not like you? They're fun, loud, and outgoing?"

"_Hey." Syaoran warned playfully. Then Sakura could hear the smile wipe off his face. "Can you come by my house tomorrow?"_

"You house?" Sakura repeated, thinking she didn't hear him right.

'_Yeah."_

"Is that-"

"_My mother needs to talk to you."_

"What?" Sakura asked, now praying she didn't hear him correctly.

"_Xiao Lang!"_

"_Uh-oh, I have to go. I'll pass by Tomoyo's tomorrow at about noon, okay? Bye, love you."_

"Love you, too." Sakura responded to the dial tone.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her, knowing had just happened. Sakura sat down, tired. "I'm gonna go change." She said and went to her room.

Tomoyo nodded. As soon as Sakura closed her door, her cell phone started ringing. Sakura must've heard it from her room because she yelled won the stairs, "Answer it Moyo, it's probably Syaoran."

Tomoyo answered it and her eyes widened, hands shaking as she called back up. "Sakura he needs to talk to you."

Sakura came running down the stairs, in her pajama bottoms a tank top and pink fuzzy slippers.

She answered the phone, "Hey what's up?"

"_Is that how you talk to your father?" A stern voice asked._

Sakura panicked. "Oh hello, daddy. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." _Maybe he hasn't heard yet._

"_Who did you think it was?" He asked, a bit curious really._

"I thought it might have been Tomoyo." Sakura responded then paled when she remembered something.

"_Didn't Daidouji-san answer the phone?"_

"Oh. That's right. Silly me." Sakura joked with a nervous laugh.

"_I know what happened Sakura."_

Sakura looked at the phone. _NO he doesn't he's just tricking you again. _"What are you talking about daddy?"

"_Sakura, I want you home, tonight."_

"_Fuji!"_

The phone sounded like it was being moved and then Sakura heard her father mutter,

"_I can't deal with this right now."_

Sakura felt her tears well up. _Great, another reason for him to think I'm a failure. But…I don't care. Not anymore._

"_Sakura, honey?"_

"Mommy?" Sakura asked, her voice giving away her emotions.

"_Sweetie don't cry. Oh. Hold on a second honey."_

"_Mom! Where are you going?"_

"_Hush, Touya. Yukito, please."_

"_NO! I NEED TO TALK TO THAT MONSTER!"_

"_I'm sure you do Touya but right now…"_

_A door closed._

"_Sakura?"_

Sakura smiled a bit, imagining the scene back home. "Yes, mommy?"

"_Sakura. I need you to calm down honey, okay? I'll talk to your father, don't worry bout it. I just need you to stay calm okay?"_

"Okay but-"

There was a hard knock at the door. "Mother I need to talk to her!" "Touya!" 

"_Sorry, mommy." The door closed again. _

_Nadeshiko sighed. "Sakura, I need you to talk to Touya and then I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay, mommy. I love you."

"_I love you too, sweetie."_

"_TOUYA KINOMOTO!"_

_The door creaked. "Yes?"_

"_Here. I don't want to hear any screaming, young man." _

_There was grumbling._

"_Sakura?"_

"Yes, Touya?"

"_HOW CAN I LEAVE YOU ALONE-"_

Sakura put the phone down and Touya's yelling could still be heard from the phone as she looked up at Eriol and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo went over to sit next to her and hugged her. "It's okay Kura."

Sakura sighed. "It's just that ever since my sister died four years ago, I feel like father blames ME for her dieing and for a while I thought of how things would have been different you know? If I had died instead of her."

Tomoyo looked at her seriously. "Sakura don't think that. I mean if your sister died and you didn't that's not your fault. I mean, maybe it was meant to happen for a reason. EVERYTHING happens for a reason."

"But I feel like everything I do is compared to how she would've done it, and I never feel good enough. I feel like I'm letting my parents down, like I'm a failure-"

_"SAKURA? SAKURA ARE YOU LISTEN-"_

Sakura picked up the phone again. "Yes, Touya I'm listening."

_"WELL?"_

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye onii-chan."

_"SAKURA DON"T YOU DARE-"_

Sakura hung up the phone and rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Eriol looked at both of them and went to the kitchen.

Eriol came back a minute later holding three cups of tea. Sakura took hers and Tomoyo did as well. Eriol sat down across from them on the table. "Sakura, you are not a failure. None of us think you are either. And neither does Syaoran."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." She said, tiredly and walked to her room, tea in hand.

Tomoyo looked after her sadly. Eriol sat next to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Tomoyo sighed. "Yeah, but it's too much for her to handle, she's only 17."

"It's Sakura, she'll be fine."

* * *

Syaoran took a big sigh as he reached for the doorknob, a trembling Sakura in a newsboy cap behind him, gripping his hand. 

The door opened slowly but surely and there stood Wei, looking as if though he were waiting forever. "Enter, Li-sama. Kinomoto-sama."

Sakura followed Syaoran in and took off her cap letting her hair fall and blinked up at the ceiling, which rose about fifty feet above the ground and felt short instantly.

There was ping from somewhere in the house and Wei walked passed them, not saying anything and up the stairs. Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand harder and followed Wei up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. Once Wei left, Sakura and Syaoran were left standing in front of two massive doors, the only doors seemingly on this floor.

Syaoran turned around to look at Sakura who had on a forced smile. He smiled at her and her smile turned genuine. "Calm down, they don't bite."

Sakura's smile widened. Then Syaoran added, "They insult…a lot."

Sakura's smiled disappeared as Syaoran opened a door and lead her in. The room was dark, and after walking a few steps in, Syaoran stopped and Sakura stopped right next to him.

The lights flipped on so quickly that it took Sakura a bit to adjust to the light. A slight gasp flew through the room as she opened her eyes.

Then she noticed she was surrounded by hooded figures. Syaoran stiffened as he saw this but he continued to stare straight ahead, no emotions showing. But he couldn't hide them from Sakura, because his grip on her hand noticeably tightened.

"Something you wish to say, Xiao Lang?"

The person in the throne directly in front of them shifted a bit.

Xiao Lang got on one knee and motioned for Sakura to do the same. "No, sir." He spoke respectively to one of the outer circle people. "Just that I believed this to be a family meeting."

"Well Xiao Lang our leader requested our presence here, but not yours."

"What?" Syaoran asked, standing up.

The person directly in front, obviously the leader stood. His/her right hand elder called out. "Out, Xiao Lang Li. You will be summoned when needed." Syaoran motioned for Sakura to stay put, an angry air around him, took a bow, and left.

Sakura stayed there, on one knee head bent down. _What do I do now?_

As if reading her mind someone called out, "Stand."

Sakura stood up quickly and all the hoods came down exactly in sync. This scared Sakura a bit as she saw twenty people seemingly in their late fifties give her a cold hard stare. And as predicted the leader was indeed, Yelan Li herself.

Sakura gulped when the right hand elder called out, "Speak." _Ouch. Very blunt._ Sakura thought and stared straight in front of her.

Many elders around her rose an eyebrow at her knowledge of what respect to them was. Then Sakura took a deep breath and started. "My name is Kinomoto Sa-"

"We know who you are." Someone cut in and Sakura sighed. _Of course, I thought they would._

Above them, Syaoran and the rest of the Li household were watching the scandal below them. Syaoran was furious. How dare his mother do that? His sisters mashed themselves against the glass watching what was going on below and squealed knowing it wouldn't go past the soundproof glass.

Sakura began talking again and Syaoran heard it through the speakers. Then, at one point she paused and looked down and Syaoran swore his mother glared up at them. At another pause, his mother actually looked up and glared at them. The servants scrambled but the Li siblings stood firm.

He couldn't hear anymore over his sisters' squealing.

"So you _were_ the Kinomoto on the trip." Someone spoke, pronouncing Kinomoto as though it were a deadly virus. "Rumors were heard that you were dead, what really happened after the trip?"

Syaoran listened in and even his sisters got quiet. _Of course, I never even asked her._

Sakura gulped. She knew she would have to repeat this story at some point. "Well…"

* * *

(Author's note: Will be told from how Sakura saw things) 

_Sakura didn't really grasp what happened next. She felt the gun jerk down and go off, the entry site felt as though it burned and then that burning sensation turned into horrible pain. It hurt so badly Sakura couldn't speak or even scream, she felt immobile._

_She felt the path of the bullet stop straight inside of her. She couldn't move and fell, closing her eyes was the only thing she could do, and did. Nothing could be heard; all she could feel was the vibration of the ground as people scrambled. _

_The next thing she knew someone was carrying her, she didn't know who but it smelled like her brother. Opening her eyes she stared up to the faces of her brother and father and straight past them she saw the familiar ceiling of their private jet. Sakura gave a weak smile._

_She could see her brother and father's mouths moving but heard no sound._

_Am I dead? Am I going to die? Or did the world just go on mute? Sakura thought. Then her smiled a bit at her own joke feeling very tired. I'll just go to sleep just for a bit._

_It felt as if though she had just closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again, the world was loud now. She could hear everything and even though it made her head hurt, she was glad because she knew she was alive._

_A doctor came in and Sakura was glad to be able to hear a human voice, even if it was a stranger._

_He told her that she had been pretty bruised up but that she'll live. Sakura remembered smiling a bit but tried to move her leg and the doctor showed emotion but said that he's figured that._

_Sakura had been temporarily paralyzed but after a year of therapy was back on her feet. The whole time she had been thinking of three people really, Tomoyo, Eriol, and…Syaoran._

_She attended conferences after that but for some reason nothing seemed to stick to her, she was always lost and out of it. Her mind wandered back to the trip. The woods. Him._

_Her father didn't treat her any better but her mother and brother did. Although Touya only controlled himself because Sakura wouldn't flirt back with the guys who flirted with her and Yukito was always there.

* * *

_

At this point Sakura saw the leader look up but Sakura didn't let her curiosity kill her moment and kept on going.

* * *

_One day, her mother couldn't take it and told her something very exciting and one of the few things that put a huge smile on her face. She was going to Hong Kong._

_Nadeshiko thought twice about it at first but seeing the smile on Sakura's face and how her face lit up she let it go, anything to see her daughter to happy._

"So your telling us that you expect us to allow a disabled person to marry the man who will control our lives for the next twenty years?" Someone said.

Sakura snapped and whispered angrily. "I'm NOT disabled."

"Prove it." Yelan said for the first time since Sakura arrived. Sakura stood straight this time really looking at the person in front of her. Someone came from behind her and motioned for her to follow. She was lead to a room in the back, a small room with rectangle like drawers with locks on them. The person left and Sakura saw Yelan tell him something. He came back in and opened one of the drawers with a key that was just handed to him. Inside were some fighting robes, seemingly new, in pink and white.

The person closed the door and took his hood off. Sakura rushed to _her_ side and her tightly. "Tomoyo!"

"Shh." Tomoyo warned hugging her back. "They can't know that you know who I am."

Sakura nodded and changed. As she was changing Tomoyo said something that surprised her. "You're in."

"What?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo helped her get dressed. "These robes were made especially for the women of the leaders. No one has ever fought in them because no wife of a leader has ever fought at all."

Sakura whirled around. "The why me?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Take it as a compliment, _if_ you pass this, you'll be much more valuable then even Yelan herself."

"If I pass? What do you mean 'if'?" Sakura asked, now worried.

"Well, to be honest with you Sakura, one person has passed this test alive. Syaoran's ancestor, that's how the Li family came to be in power."

Sakura gulped as she took off her shirt and Tomoyo gasped. Sakura looked at her strangely and Tomoyo pointed to her ribs, well where they should be, and saw a huge scar going around and a hole sized area. "What happened?"

Sakura looked down and saw what she was referring to. Sakura was thin, a flat stomach and flat all the up to her chest. "The bullet, two years ago. Since the contact was so close, it shattered most of my right rib case so they just removed my ribs completely."

Tomoyo stared at her scar. "Is it completely closed?"

Sakura shook her head. "It can't completely close. It can open if I do anything too extreme."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because," Sakura responded. "I'm not giving up that easily."

* * *

Syaoran watched as Sakura walked into the room. He rushed down the stairs and entered the room where his mother and the elders were. He gave a quick bow. "Why are you doing this?" 

The elders looked at him sternly. "Xiao Lang remember where your presence lies."

He looked around, a death glare on his face. "The only person ever to pass this exam was the best fighter in history and he was a twenty-five year old man. She is a seventeen year old girl who may not have had any fighting experience in her life." _A lie, Sakura could probably beat me in a fight._

"How about this?" Someone suggested. "if this girl were to pass, we'll approve, no questions asked. The rest of the elder's held in their snickers. "But if she doesn't, she must leave immediately."

"NO!" Syaoran yelled. The he looked around at the amused looks. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No."

Tomoyo came out of the room, her hood back up. "She is ready and waiting in the next room."

Syaoran glared at them and left into the living room. He couldn't watch this. There he sat, wondering what exactly they were doing to her when the door slammed open. Running into the antechamber, he saw five figures at the door a lady, with shimmer gray hair and emerald eyes, a man with jet black hair and brown eyes and a young man a spitting image of the first man along with two other men, seemingly bodyguards. Syaoran recognized them, they were the Kinomoto family.

Before Syaoran could even think the guy who he guessed to be Touya pinned him up. "Where. Is. My. Sister?" He bit out, sinking his fingers into Syaoran's neck. Suddenly the woman, most likely Sakura's mother came rushing up behind him and ordered. "Touya put him down now."

Touya and Syaoran glared at each other before Touya let him fall. The man was still standing at the door, a look of disgust on his face.

Touya stepped up to Syaoran again and asked again, the muscle in his jaw jumping. "Where is my sister, brat?"

Syaoran was about to retort when he heard a painful scream. Looking up the stairs he bolted, it was Sakura. He could hear the rest of the Kinomoto family follow.

When he got to the observation deck the two families looked at each other, now they all had the same look on their faces until.

"Ugh!" Sakura could be heard from below.

She was on the ground having dodged another dagger that flew her way. She looked pretty beaten up and Syaoran regretted leaving her here. He glanced at the monitor and saw that she hadn't even seen the hardest part yet. Three minutes left and it would be over.

The elders smirked in satisfaction; no way this "puny" girl could out beat the test. "Here it goes."

Then Tomoyo noticed something, there wasn't much blood on her but she was clutching her side. Her _right_ side. The lights flickered again and Sakura looked around as the whirling sound could be heard.

Not knowing where the sound was coming from she looked around franticly and the moment her arm left her side Tomoyo saw it, a pool was formed around her right side and a trail was going down from there. "Stop this." Tomoyo cried. "You'll kill her."

Yelan showed no signs of sympathy even after the Kinomoto family began to protest. "She has to willingly forfeit."

Sakura was almost on the ground by now, in pain but didn't look up even once. She was exhausted, Syaoran could see but they were right. Only Sakura could forfeit now. He pressed a button and his voice came over the speaker inside the training room. "Sakura, please forfeit."

"What?" Sakura asked. "No. I won't." Then she muttered to herself. "I'm not weak and if I have to prove it to your family I will."

"Sakura, honey, please stop. It's not worth it." Nadeshiko cried.

Sakura looked up quickly this time. "Mother?"

"Yes, Sakura please just stop we can't afford to lose you." Nadeshiko cried, her voice cracking.

Sakura smiled up at her mom then looked back down as her tears started to well up. But she looked determinedly in front of her as the lights flickered again. The whirling stopped and all she could hear was her mother's protests over the loudspeakers. She closed her eyes and blocked out her mother's voice and pinpointed the origin of sound. She turned quickly enough to block an attack from behind her but couldn't stop the sword whirling her way.

It struck. Her right side. Sakura's breathing hitched and suddenly everything stopped and the lights came back on, over the loudspeaker she heard a stern voice call something, "Enough."

The door opened and Syaoran ran in first, eloping her in a hug. Sakura started shaking and cried, "NO, I could've gone on."

Syaoran smiled and hugged her tighter. "I know." He said breathing into her hair. Tomoyo ran in next a box in her hand. After prying Syaoran off her, she quickly began to bandage up Sakura, that had been the first time Syaoran had seen the scar and Syaoran winced as he saw it opened. Sakura winced as Tomoyo disinfected it.

Syaoran picked her up and carried her to the dressing room and then left as Tomoyo helped her change. He was standing in the middle of the training room and looked up at the observational room where there was no longer anyone there, they had gone back to the conference room.

* * *

Nadeshiko sat down quietly looking straight ahead, deep in thought but Touya and Fujitaka stayed standing. "We'll make this easy for you, now way will our daughter ever marry a Li." 

"I'd rather kill myself first." Touya added.

"That can be arranged." An elder muttered.

"Look you old gee-"

"Touya, silence." Fujitaka ordered and Touya sat down angrily next to his mother.

"You need not worry, the girl did not pass the examination anyway." An elder announced. They all nodded in agreement "A deal was a deal and your daughter did not pass, so she is no longer allowed to be anywhere near the Li prince."

"So now you're saying my daughter's not good enough?" Fujitaka asked, a dangerous tone arising. That's when it broke out, Touya, Fujitaka and the elders started talking at once a mixture of insults being thrown back and forth in both languages.

"STOP!"

Everyone looked back and forth between the two women. Nadeshiko was now standing as well as Yelan. They had both had enough of this madness.

Yelan looked at Nadeshiko who nodded at her and she looked up and whispered. "I'm sorry, but this is in your son's best interest." Then she turned back to everyone who was waiting for her to speak. "As the leader of the Li Clan here in Hong Kong I hereby appro-"

"You're approving a Kinomoto? What is this outrage?" An elder yelled and all the others followed him.

Yelan lifted a hand and icily said, cold and hard, "Silence."

The elder's shuddered at her tone and she gave them a glare to send them to their graves. "Do you dare question my authority?" They shook their heads 'no'. "Then there are no further questions. As the leader of the Li Clan I hereby approve Kinomoto Sakura as an eligible wife for Li Xiao Lang."

Fujitaka was about to protest when Nadeshiko put her hand gently on his shoulder and stood in front of him. "Fuji, I know that we were forced into an arranged marriage, but not everyone who is an arranged marriage had our luck that it is with the one they want to be with. Please, let Sakura be with the one she wants just like you let Touya. Think of your daughter, and no, not Sakura."

Fujitaka's eyes widened at the mention of his other daughter and Touya took a sharp intake of breath knowing his mother was crossing a dangerous line but no one had a chance to respond when the door slammed open.

* * *

Syaoran motioned for Tomoyo. "Can I have a moment alone with her please?" 

Tomoyo nodded and left after whispering something to Sakura who gave a weak smile. Syaoran walked over to where she was on the bed and listened to her hitched breathing before taking her free hand that wasn't on her rib. "Hey, how are you doing? Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled at him then winced. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's…it's happened before."

Syaoran's eye darkened in fury at the thought that someone had hurt Sakura like this when he wasn't there. Sakura must have sensed his thought because she giggled. "It was my fault. I was alone and thought that training alone would get me back to my normal strength but something went wrong."

Syaoran's eyes went back to normal and her gave her a concerned look. "You sure we don't have to take you to the hospital or something?"

Sakura shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Just some rest and someone here with me." She winked at him and Syaoran laughed.

"You never stop do you?"

Sakura smiled big forgetting her pain for a second by the sound of his laughter. "Nope."

Syaoran's smiled faded away and in result so did Sakura and he looked at her seriously. "I know right now we're young but I don't know why. I mean I didn't even know you for long but I feel like. I don't know." Syaoran looked down. He was kneeling next to her bed with one hand in his hands. He inhaled deeply then looked back up, confidently.

"Not now, but when we're both ready, Sakura will you marry me?" Syaoran asked and looked down. He didn't hear anything but her hand withdrew quickly and Syaoran felt the blood rushing from his face. Then he felt a slap on the head. Looking up quickly, he asked. "What was that for?"

"Your holding my left hand, you freak." Sakura said seriously then smiled and a smile worked its way onto his face.

He leaned over her and gave her a kiss when Tomoyo crashed through the doors, Eriol falling after her the camcorder falling out of her hands. "ERIOL! I told you not to lean on me!"

All four of them laughed when Syaoran suddenly stopped and helped Sakura up, the determined look returning once more. He half dragged her to the conference room where the yelling could be heard from outside. Syaoran slammed open the doors and said quietly as everyone quieted down, "I don't care what you choose, but Sakura and I will get married."

Everyone in the room stared at them and the amused look on his and Sakura's mother's faces confused him but he went on. "I'm sorry mother but if taking over the clan means giving up Sakura then I fully understand if you disown me."

He waited for her reply, hell, anyone's reply but no one spoke and Sakura took this opportunity. She detached herself from Syaoran and limped over to her father, clutching her side. "Same goes for you." She started and her voice rose as she went on. "Look, father. I'm sorry that I'm not Sakuna, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't die that night four years ago, okay?! I'M SORRY FOR BEING ALIVE AND THAT I SURVIVED AND YOUR FACVORITE DAUGHTER DIDN'T BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. DISOWN ME. I'LL LEAVE, I'LL CHANGE MY LAST NAME SO I DON'T CAUSE ANY DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY BUT I WON'T LET MYSELF BE PUSHED AROUND. NOT. ANY. MORE."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, Sakura had never even risen her voice to her brother much less fully lash out at her dad. Yelan stood up again and looked at Syaoran, expression unreadable.

Syaoran saw this and grabbed Sakura's hand about to leave when two voices called out at the same time.

"She's/he's approved."

It was Fujitaka and Yelan.

* * *

Five pairs of eyes blinked up at a 26-year-old Tomoyo, unblinking. Two pairs of emerald eyes, one amber, and two pairs of amethyst eyes. Tomoyo smiled leaving them there with their little eyes open in disbelief then they all broke out at once. 

"Really?"

"Wow, at Great Aunt Yelan?"

"Hehe, he said desown."

Fuutie came running in and picked up the little boy who had just spoken. "It's 'disown' and it means your parents leave you."

The little boys amethyst eyes widened and he shook his head his midnight hair flailing all over the place. He ran over to Tomoyo. "No, mommy never leave me."

Fuutie smile. "You're four years old, be a man."

The little boy's younger sister saw this and ran over to Tomoyo and hugged her leg too. "Mommy, don't go."

Tomoyo picked up her kids. "What makes you think that?"

The little girl leaned her head on her mother's shoulder and looked over at her brother on the other side and stuck her tongue out. "Because he's dumb."

Tomoyo giggled and put them down. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Eriol smiled fro m the doorframe and when his kids ran over to him, seeing which would get there first. Then a light chuckle came from the other door and Syaoran walked in, "So, Tomoyo's finally leaving, eh? When's the party?"

Tomoyo shot him a glare and Syaoran smiled about to open the envelope in his hands when three kids, two girls and a boy came running at him. It was the boy who was the oldest followed by his two sisters. His boy and his youngest girl each looked the same, with emerald eyes and chocolate hair and his middle girl had her mother's hair and father's eyes instead.

Syaoran scooped up all three of them in one shot and he smiled at his son, "Did you keep the order."

His son's face suddenly got serious and Eriol chuckled watching this. "Yessir." Syaoran's son replied.

Syaoran waited then pressed on, "Because…"

"Oh!" The boy's eyes widened. "Because I am a Li man and have to keep everything in check like all Li men do."

Syaoran smiled proudly and set them down, ruffling his son's hair. Then someone called from behind. "Oh god. Again?"

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura who had finally come in with bags in her hands. All five kids ran at her and received their bags of food. Syaoran stood next to her two girls and at the same time they looked up and said the same thing, "Ugh men."

Then the kids ran out of the room and into the garden where the tables were set up for them. Syaoran kissed his wife before getting back to his envelope as Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura chatted. He opened it and a bunch of pictures fell out along with a letter.

Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo gathered around as they passed around the pictures smiling and 'aww'ing at others.

_Dear: Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo,_

_It's been a fun year so far here, the kids seem to enjoy living by the beach everyday and they're ALWAYS asking, 'when are we going to go visit, daddy?' I swear. We'll have to drop by sometime. I can't believe that today marks ten years since that day. The day when we got off that island. Thanks Syaoran I could never stop thanking you, you saved my life. I really do hope we can all get together sometime. Maybe we should all go camping, eh Syaoran? Does it make you feel sick? Just kidding. Take care._

_Much love,_

_Ryou, Reina, Raina and co._

_P.S. Soo Sakura…just kidding Syaoran._

Syaoran chuckled and got a glimpse of the pictures before looking at Sakura, smiling. She saw this and smiled back. Some things haven't changed and never will.

He was glad.

* * *

THE END

* * *

There it is. It would have been up last Sunday but some reviews were…err…discouraging to say the least. So yeah thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter. 

epobbp, rosedreamer101, Lil Miss Delusional, Pink Fire101, WiND G0dd3ss xD, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, DDR-Princess, udontnome, sakuar 421, euphoria.bebe, brightestoflights, SnowCharms, Gabriella Mychelle, micati, Musette Fujiwara, Teruna Hime, TheHeart14, MisunderstO-od-child, GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout, Aneko-chan, BabieLuvly101, tearsfalldownmycheeks, amberwolves, tennislover431, bluestarmanga, MoonLove Angel

Thanks soo much for reading and I got an overwhelming number of requests as to my next fic and the winner is…

Oakwood: (New summary, check to original my bio and tell me which one is better.)  
"I'm an alpha and alphas don't get mad they-" "Get even?" an evil smirk crossed her face. "No, they _destroy_." Just another typical day for Alpha Sakura Kinomoto at Oakwood Preparatory School until her old rival Beta Syaoran Li walks through the door. Everyone better watch out cause a war's about to break out, and these two refuse to lose.

This is xxhunniebunniiexx signing off for What Could Go Wrong?

:) have a splendid day


End file.
